Perselus Piton és a Szombati Boszorkány
by EttiHun
Summary: Hermione úgy érzi a karrierje megfeneklett, nem tudja, hogyan tovább. Azonban elég csak egyetlen pillantást vetnie a Szombati Boszorkány hirdetésére, hogy az élete egy csapásra megváltozzon. Vajon milyen hatással lesz ez a házaséletére? A történet nem követi nyomon a hetedik könyvet! A bétázásért köszönet illeti Ninellt és Aidemerat.
1. Chapter 1

**Perselus Piton és a Szombati Boszorkány**

 _1\. Fejezet_

A nap sugarai alig tudtak előtörni az egyre sűrűsödő felhőréteg alól, bár derekasan próbálták a nyár utolsó napjain felmelegíteni a levegőt, a borongós ég erősebbnek bizonyult. Az ősz kérlelhetetlenül beköszönni látszott.  
Az új évszak valami új kezdete volt, a diákok iskolába mentek, az emberek visszatértek a szabadságaikról, hogy folytassák a munkájukat.  
De Hermione számára semmi sem változott, minden a régi maradt, és éppen ezért egyre nehezebben tudta rávenni magát, hogy belépjen a Minisztérium kapuján, lemenjen az alagsorba a lifttel, az unalom szigetére, a munkahelyére.

Mint a legtöbb napon az alagsor csendes magánya, ma is körülvette a lányt ezen a kora reggeli órán. Hermione bágyadtan ült a hatalmas diófából készült asztalnál a levéltár zsúfolt szobájában.  
Minden nap elsőként érkezett meg a munkahelyére, és igyekezett kiélvezni azokat a hosszú perceket, amikor senki sem zavarta.  
A minisztériumi levéltár korántsem volt olyan misztikus és hívogató, mint azt Hermione annak idején gondolta. Még emlékezett rá, hogy az egyetem elvégzése után milyen nagy tervekkel és ambíciókkal jelentkezett az állásra.  
Viszont az évek múlásával rengeteg napot töltött ugyanabban a helyiségben, és lassan rájött, hogy már nem szeret ott dolgozni.

A falak mentén megszámlálhatatlan szekrény állt, olyan benyomást keltve, mintha egy raktárban járnánk, holott a levéltár hatalmas volt. A zsúfoltsága miatt azonban mégis úgy tűnt, mintha az embert összenyomnák a falak. A polcok roskadoztak a dossziék és pergamenek súlyától. Tikkasztó meleg volt, és fullasztó por szállt a levegőben.  
A lány asztalán két csinosan rendbe szedett írathatom állt, egy régi csorba bögre, amiben a pennáit tartotta, és egy névtábla: _Hermione Granger Levéltári Tisztviselő._  
Bár a boszorkánynak volt bőven tennivalója, mindent rettentően unalmasnak talált, és minduntalan nyomasztó érzés uralkodott el rajta, ahogy a régi pergamentekercseket iktatta a megfelelő aktákba. A levéltár legtöbb irata varázslócsaládok fontos dokumentumai voltak. Tömegével érkeztek hozzájuk az iktatásra váró születési bizonyítványok, halotti anyakönyvi-kivonatok, végrendeletek, házassági szerződések. Számtalan történelmi jelentőségű irat is akadt, de Hermionét már nem sok minden tudta felvillanyozni.

Már három éve dolgozott a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumnak, és annak reményében, hogy gyorsan előléptetik, elfogadta az első ajánlatot, amit kapott. Nem is gondolt bele, hogy esetleg ott ragadhat egy olyan osztályon, amit csak ugródeszkának használt volna egy magasabb pozíció felé vezető úton. De ennyi év távlatában sajnos be kellett látnia, hogy a levéltárban nincs előrejutási lehetőség. Ugyan szorgalmas tisztviselő volt, még egy új rendszerezési eljárást is kidolgozott, amivel hatékonyabbá tette a munkát, és a főnöke maximálisan meg volt vele elégedve, de az, hogy előléptessék lehetetlenségnek bizonyult.  
Tömérdek alkalommal adott be áthelyezési kérelmet egy másik osztályra, de rendre elutasították, mondván, hogy nélkülözhetetlen a jelenlegi helyén. Ő természetesen szívesen vitába szállt volna ezzel az igencsak megkérdőjelezhető feltevéssel, de senki nem hallgatta meg.

Bárcsak hitt volna Perselusnak… A bájitalmester mindig is úgy vélte, hogy Hermione túlságosan elhamarkodottan választott magának hivatást, és elpazarolta a tehetségét. A lány jó ideig az ellenkezőjét bizonygatta, és még saját magát is sikerült meggyőznie róla, hogy helyesen döntött. De most, hogy még három év után is minden áldott nap ugyanannál az asztalnál ült, és a munkájában szemernyi kihívást sem talált, tudta, hogy túlságosan is naiv volt.

PP*HG

Granger lassan kortyolgatta a majdnem teljesen kihűlt teáját, és szinte másodpercenként pillantott a falon lógó órára.  
A főnöke érkezéséig még hátra volt pár perc; mindenki lazsált, ám ahogy Mr. Grinwood megjelent, a munka nyomban elkezdődött. Hermione csak erre a percre várt. Szerette volna, ha a többiek az asztalokon tornyosuló irathalmaz böngészésébe temetkeznek, és nem figyelnek arra, hogy ő mit csinál. Mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a munkatársai mással foglalatoskodtak, lehajolt a táskájához, és előhalászta belőle a magazint, amit akkor dugott el, amikor az első kollégája megérkezett. Senkinek nem ismerte volna be, de újabban a Szombati Boszorkány olvasgatásával töltötte az idejét. Ez a bűnös szenvedély annyira hatalmába kerítette, hogy szinte nem is ismert magára. Gyors mozdulattal elrejtette a magazint egy üres, barna dossziéba, majd maga elé emelte, és úgy tett, mintha csak egy iktatásra váró levelet olvasna.

Azonnal felvillanyozódott, ahogy ujjai újra a fényes papírlaphoz értek. Szétnyitotta a magazint, és folytatta a cikkek böngészését. Volt pár dolog, ami nem igazán kötötte le, hamar átsiklott felettük. Így nem kapott szívrohamot ijedtében, mikor meglátta, hogy az idei tavasz színének a pipacspirost szavazták meg, és neki minden bizonnyal egyetlen ilyen színű ruhadarabja sem volt. A fénylő haj tíz titkának ecsetelése sem töltötte el túlzott érdeklődéssel. Azonban a keresztrejtvény és a pletykarovat nagy kedvence volt. Korábban ostoba időtöltésnek vélte, ha valakit meglátott, amint a magazint olvasgatta, de az idők bizony változnak.  
Gyakran olvasott a pletykarovatban Harryről, és mindig nevethetnékje támadt, amikor azt a sok elferdített bugyutaságot hordák össze róla. Egyszer valaki azt találta ki a fiúról, hogy mindig zokniban alszik, de az egyik lábán egy aranyszínű van a másikon pedig egy piros. Honnan szedték az efféle téves értesüléseiket, azt Hermione nem tudta megmondani, de roppant mód szórakoztatta a dolog.  
Úgy húsz perc elteltével, mikor már átrágta magát a legtöbb cikken, elérkezett arra az oldalra, ami a kedvenc időtöltését, a keresztrejtvény kitöltését jelentette. Azonban hiába meredt az újságra, hiába lapozgatta oda-vissza, a keresztrejtvénynek nyoma sem volt.  
 _Mi a fene, hova tűnt?_ – morgolódott magában.  
A magazin utolsó oldalán megtalálta a választ a kérdésére, és szinte villámcsapásként érte a felismerés, itt a lehetőség, amire várt… 

_Tisztelt Olvasóink!_

 _A Szombati Boszorkány keresztrejtvény rovata átmenetileg szünetel, mivel a rovatot szerkesztő Miss Flindale nyugdíjba vonult. Még keressük az őt helyettesíteni tudó személyt.  
Amennyiben úgy érzi, ön birtokában van azon képességeknek, amik lehetővé teszik, hogy megalkosson egy szórakoztató rejtvényt, jelentkezzen a szerkesztőségünkben!  
A munkaidőről és a bérezésről bővebb információt a helyszínen tudunk szolgáltatni._

Hermione arcára széles mosoly ült ki. Ő már tudta, hogy az ebédidejét nem a minisztériumi büfében kapható szottyadt szendvics majszolásával fogja tölteni, hanem felkeresi a Szombati Boszorkány szerkesztőségét.

PP*HG

Perselus nem is lehetett volna elégedettebb az életével. Az elmúlt hat év alatt annyi minden változott meg, hogy felsorolni is nehéz lett volna. Mégis a legjelentősebb momentumok minden reggel ott voltak a tudatában ébredéskor. Nős volt, és tagadhatatlanul boldog. A mellette még félálomban fekvő feleségének látványa, az ujján lévő karikagyűrű, a kandallópárkányon elhelyezett esküvői képek, mind olyan valószerűtlennek tűntek évekkel ezelőtt, de ma már saját maga számára is döbbenetes természetességgel vette tudomásul, hogy Hermione Granger fenekestül felforgatta az életét. Hogy elkerülhetetlen volt-e a találkozás, vagy csak egyszerű véletlen? Erre a kérdésre Perselus már régen nem kereste a választ, mert tudta, hogy ez csakis a végzet műve volt.  
Merlin a megmondhatója, hogy mennyire nem hitt soha az ilyen sorsszerű dolgokban, hogy minden előre el van rendelve, és csak követni kell a jeleket, a nekünk szánt utat. Úgy vélte, az ember a saját szerencséjének kovácsa, és a döntéseiért mindenki maga felel.  
De ez az elmélete megdőlni látszott, hiszen soha nem képzelte úgy az életét, hogy azt a lányt fogja majd feleségül venni, akivel az első találkozásuk óta hadilábon állt. Mikor Hermione kislányként a tanórán majd kezét-lábát törte, hogy bebizonyíthassa, ő az összes kérdésre tudja a választ, a férfi elkönyvelte tudálékos csitrinek. Később az idő múlásával tenyérbe mászóan kotnyelesnek, és bizonyítási vágytól túlfűtött bakfisnak gondolta. Az iskola utolsó évében már tudta, hogy alábecsülte a boszorkány képességeit, és bár nem hangoztatta nézeteit, miszerint minden idők egyik legtehetségesebb tanítványához volt szerencséje ennyi éven keresztül, magában elismerte a dolgot.

Hermione a létező minden formában megmentette az életét, és a bájitalmester ezért volt benne biztos, hogy az ő végzete a lány volt.

Néha eltöprengett rajta, mi történt volna velük, ha elszalasztja a lehetőséget, ha éppen akkor nem pillantja meg Hermionét Madam Puddifoot kávézójának üvegén keresztül, ahol a lány az egyetemi tanulmányai mellett dolgozott, jövedelem kiegészítésért.  
A sors igenis közbeszólt az életnek, mert annyi véletlen történt egyszerre, hogy másra nem lehetett fogni azt a napot, amikor útjaik újra keresztezték egymást.

Ha aznap a Három Seprű nincsen rogyásig tele, és a Szárnyas Vadkan betegség miatt nincsen zárva, talán a bájitalmester sosem tért volna be a kávézóba, ahova azelőtt egyszer sem tette be a lábát. Piton először tétovázott, egy ideig csak figyelte a kirakati üvegen át a teát töltögető lány alakját, ahogy kedvesen rámosolyog a vendégekre, és gyors mozdulatokkal leírja a rendelésüket. Az egyenruhája régimódi volt, mégis bájosan festett benne.  
Perselus hamar megállapította magában, hogy a boszorkány sokat változott, mióta utoljára látta.

Ugyan a háború után időnként összefutottak egy-egy rendezvényen, de a férfi minden alkalommal, mikor meg szerette volna szólítani a lányt, hogy megköszönje neki, amit érte tett, néma maradt, mély bariton hangja cserbenhagyta. A szavak egyszerűen nem akarták elhagyni vékony ajkait, és ő megszégyenülve, dühösen, a kudarc keserű ízével a szájában távozott az estélyekről.  
Pedig illett volna köszönetet mondania annak a személynek – talán az egyetlennek–, aki hitt mindvégig benne.

 _A fekete hajú férfi ujjai még erősebben rákulcsolódtak Griffendél Godrick kardjára, ahogy Hermione szenvedélyes védőbeszédét hallgatta a havas erdőben, miként leteremtette a barátait, amiért még mindig árulóként tekintettek Pitonra. A bájitalmester nem hibáztathatta Pottert és Weasleyt, hiszen minden jel arra mutatott, hogy ő igenis elárulta Dumbledore professzort. Néha még ő maga is elhitte ezt, pedig az igazság ennél jóval bonyolultabb volt. De senkinek, nem mondhatta el a saját igazát. A Csillagvizsgáló Toronyban történtek emléke minden nap tépte, szaggatta a férfi lelkét, de akkor, mikor Granger a védelmébe vette, egy kis megnyugvás járta át. A szívét elöntötte a régóta nem érzett melegség. A lány akkor, ott egyszer és mindenkorra elnyerte a bizalmát._

 _A Szellemszálláson történetek csak még jobban megerősítették ezt az érezést. Sosem felejtette el azt a napot.  
Nem Nagini támadása volt „emlékezetes", nem is a Sötét Nagyúr ostoba hatalomvágya, és hibás logikája, hanem az a pillanat, amikor Granger fölé hajolt. A bájitalmester a szemét már lehunyta, az emlékeit átadta Potternek, és a három fiatal indulni készült, ám a lány hirtelen megtorpant, visszafordult a fekete taláros férfihoz, letérdelt mellé, és egy lágy csókot lehelt a halántékára.  
– Sosem felejtem el, amit értünk tett – suttogta halkan. – Maga az én Hősöm!  
Piton készen volt a halálra, hogy találkozzon az édesanyjával, Lilyvel és Dumbledore-ral. De Hermione egyszerű, kedves szavai, elemi erővel rántották őt vissza a halál torkából, és kényszerítették a testét, hogy küzdjön!  
A bájitalmester csak évekkel később tudta meg a lány elmondásából, hogy Hermione egész végig a férfira gondolt a harc közben. Mikor a csata végén, Minerva és Madam Pomfrey társaságában – akik addigra már tudták az igazságot a férfiról – visszatért a Szellemszállásra, hogy a többiekhez vigyék Piton testét, és méltó módon temessék el, a javasasszony hirtelen felkiáltott, mikor a bájitalmester fölé hajolt.  
– Még él!  
Gyorsan kellett cselekedniük. Piton pulzusa addigra már rettentően gyenge volt, szinte alig tapintható, és a vérvesztesége is súlyosnak látszott, még meg tudták menteni a férfi életét._

Perselus tehát az életét köszönhette a lánynak, viszont akármikor köszönetet akart ezért mondani, szinte megbénult, és nem tudott megszólalni.  
Ám aznap, mikor Madam Puddifoot kávézója előtt állt, úgy érezte, itt egy újabb lehetőség, és élni akart vele.

PP*HG

A háború után visszatért Roxfortba, de úgy vélte ez nem előrelépés volt, hanem sokkal inkább hátraarc, mintha benne ragadt volna a múltjában. Az iskola számára egyet jelentett Dumbeldore emlékével.  
Korábbi tetteinek következményeként nem örvendett túl nagy népszerűségnek, dacára annak, hogy a neve már régen tisztázódott. De ami még ennél is szörnyűbb volt, hogy nem tudott megbocsátani magának. A bűntudata súlya eddig ismeretlen mocsárba rántotta lelkét, pedig azt hitte, Lily elvesztésekor már megjárta a maga poklát.

Minerva ugyan bízott benne, hogy a bájitalmester idővel majd magára talál, de Piton már nem élvezte a kastélyban töltött időt, már nem tartotta az otthonának. Továbbra sem szeretett tanítani, ugyanúgy semmirekellőnek vélte a legtöbb diákját, mint mindig is, és egy kicsivel sem lett szívélyesebb vagy jobb modorú kolléga.  
Ezen a viselkedésen akkor sem változtatott, mikor Madam Puddifoot teázójában leült az asztalához, és leadta a rendelését. Granger rettenetesen meglepődött, mikor megpillantotta a férfit. Piton, bár a lelke mélyén tudta, hogy nem kéne mogorván viselkednie, nem bírta megállni, hogy ne tegyen egy-két epés megjegyzést a kiszolgálásra. Élcelődő beszédstílusa biztonságot jelentett számára, mindig is a gúny álarca mögé bújt, ha kellemetlen helyzetben volt.  
Hermione a férfi modortalansága ellenére nem éreztette vele egy percig sem, hogy a személye nemkívánatos.  
Pitonban erősen élt a gyanú, hogy mindez a jutányos borravaló miatt van, ám később be kellett látnia, hogy ennél többről volt szó.

A férfi az első alkalommal olyan otrombán viselkedett, hogy úton visszafelé a Roxfortba, – mikor végiggondolta a rövid beszélgetését a barna hajú boszorkánnyal –, elszégyellte magát. Panaszkodott a tea hőmérsékletére, és a hozzá felszolgált kekszet is túl keménynek találta. Egy morgós vénember benyomását keltette, pedig nem ez volt a célja, de levetkőzni a rossz szokásainkat nehezebb, mint gondolnánk. A bájitalmester hosszasan töprengett rajta, van-e értelme újra visszamenni, találkozni a lánnyal.  
Nem volt benne biztos, hogy jó ötlet megint bolondot csinálnia magából, de végül jobb belátásra tért, és mire észbe kapott, már a talpa alatt érezte a Roxmortsba vezető út kavicsos talaját.

Így történt, hogy az első alkalmat a teaházban kisvártatva követte a második, és a harmadik, és hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy szinte minden szabadidejét a giccses rózsaszínre mázolt falak között tölti, és alig bírja kivárni, hogy a lány megjelenjen az asztala mellett a takaros fehér kötényében, és fekete egyenruhájában, hogy felvegye a rendelését.

Granger mindig megpróbált vele rövid beszélgetésekbe bocsátkozni annak ellenére, hogy a férfi a kezdetekkor még igen morózusan bánt vele. Először még csak a teaválasztékról diskuráltak, aztán mikor a bájitalmester időnként elvitt magával pár pergamentekercset, a roxforti munkája is szóba került, vagy éppen a lány egyetemi tanulmányai. Végül már érdekes kutatásokról, bájitalcikkekről társalogtak, vagy éppen művészetről, zenéről, és bár tagadhatatlan volt, hogy Granger a tökéletes beszélgetőpartner volt, Perselus hosszú hónapok múltával hagyta csak, hogy a lány megismerhesse valódi személyiségét. Mert Ő igenis több volt, mint egy mogorva, tüskés, magának való férfi. Granger a számára egyszerre volt ismerős, és egyben idegen. Maga sem értette miért nyílik meg a boszorkány előtt bátrabban, mint bárki más előtt.

Hermione az egyszerű kedvességével, figyelmességével, bájával, éles meglátásaival, sziporkázó humorával napról-napra vonzóbbá vált a professzor szemében.  
Végül Perselus annyira biztonságban érezte magát a boszorkány társaságában, hogy az egyik este, amikor záráskor már csak ők ketten voltak a teaházban, kibökte végre azt a Köszönöm-öt, ami annyi éven át váratott magára.  
Hermione őszintén meghatódott a férfi szavaitól. Akkor azon az estén megváltozott valami kettőjük között, mintha egy fal omlott volna le, ami eddig körülvette a férfi lelkét.

A bájitalmester viselkedésén végbement pozitív változásokra Minerva is figyelmes lett. A falubéli ismerőseitől megtudta, hogy Perselus rendszeres látogatója lett Madam Puddifoot kávézójának, és mikor egy alkalommal az igazgatónő is betért oda, meglátta Hermione Grangert, és rájött a titok nyitjára. Áldotta a fiatal boszorkány nevét, amiért úgy tűnt neki végre sikerül meglágyítania Perselus szívét.

Piton mikor már jó ideje járt a kávéházba, összeszedve minden bátorságát – és elcsitítva a fejében folyamatosan ágáló hangot, ami nem szűnt meg ismételgetni, hogy csak bolondot csinál magából –, randevúra hívta a lányt. Ez első találkát követte egy második, és egy harmadik…

 _Már harmadszorra vacsoráztak együtt, mikor Hermione végre hagyta a bájitalmesternek, hogy hazáig kísérje. Az első két alkalommal az étterem előtt vettek búcsút egymástól, és a lány nagyon örült neki, hogy kínos ölelkezés, vagy zavart motyogás helyett a férfi régimódian enyhén meghajolt előtte, és kezet csókolt neki.  
Hermionénak tetszett, hogy Perselus hagyott neki időt, hogy hozzászokjon a helyzethez, kivárta, hogy a boszorkány kényelmesen érezze magát a társaságában. Bár a férfi lehengerlően udvarolt, nem erőltetett semmit sem a lányra._

 _A harmadik este mikor elértek az ajtóig, mindketten tudták, hogy meg fog történni… Itt és most, megesik az a bizonyos első csók. Granger szívélyesen a férfire mosolygott, a pillantása egyszerre volt szelíden bájos, és hívogató. Piton tudta, hogy ezt a percet örökre a szívében fogja őrizni.  
A lány lélegzetvisszafojtva várta, hogy Perselus közelebb hajoljon. Az ajkaik először éppen csak súrolták egymást, csókjuk finom, puhatolózó volt. Hermione pillái meg-megrebbentek, izgatottan várta a folytatást, a varázsló halványan elmosolyodott, és az előbbinél jóval szenvedélyesebben csókolta meg a lányt. Karját a boszorkány dereka köré fonta, és szorosan magához ölelte. Granger sosem gondolta volna, hogy létezhet olyan csók, amibe beleremeg az ember térde egészen eddig a pillanatig.  
Az egész olyan tökéletes volt, hogy szinte fájt egymásnak búcsút mondaniuk. De mindketten tudták ez még csak a kezdet… _

A románcuk egy év alatt kiteljesedett, olyan bizalmat, megértést és szeretetet éreztek egymás iránt, amit sokan megirigyeltek volna. Piton még mindig meglepődött rajta, hogy ez a fiatal boszorkány ilyen könnyedén rabul ejtette a szívét. Hermione kirángatta a letargiából, mellette újra megtanult élni.  
A lánykérést Madam Puddifoot kávézójában ejtette meg. Záróráig várakozott az asztalnál, és mikor már csak ők ketten voltak a kávézóban, feltette azt a bizonyos nagy kérdést, amire Hermione mindennemű tétovázás nélkül igent felelt. Piton tudta már sosem kell többé attól tartania, hogy egyedül lesz, Grangerben igazi társra lelt, és ő mindent el akart követni, hogy boldoggá tegye a lányt.

Azóta minden egyes évfordulójukon, miután megvacsoráztak egy pompás étteremben, ellátogatnak Madam Puddifoot kissé ízléstelen, túlcicomázott kávézójába, ahol az asztalokon még mindig fehér csipketerítő van, és az ember nem találna két egyforma bögrét, a tányérokat akkor sem dobják ki, ha kicsit lepattogott a szélük, és a falakon nincs egyetlen kép, amin ne egy hatalmas virágcsokor vagy egy kiscica lenne. A kávézó sarkában lévő díványokon annyi párna van, hogy szinte le se lehet oda ülni, és az ember mindig számíthat rá, hogy legalább egy, a kötögetést ideiglenesen felfüggesztő öregasszony fog odabattyogni a szomszédos asztalhoz, hogy az eddig megélt nyolcvan évének történetével traktálja. Mégis mindkettőjük számára fontos az a hely, mert ott kezdődött minden, és ott történhetett meg, hogy a szerelem észrevétlenül is rabul ejtette szívüket.

Az esküvőjük után a férfi minden erejével azon volt, hogy megvalósíthassa régi álmát, és saját üzletet nyithasson. Az Abszolúton lévő bolt bérleti díja a csillagos egekben volt, de végül az elmúlt öt év alatt sikerült elegendő tőkét szereznie ahhoz, hogy megvásárolja az üzlethelyiséget, és termékeit Anglián kívül is ismertté tegye.  
Manapság Franciaország nagyobb részén, és Dél-Olaszországban nem volt olyan varázsló negyedbeli patika, ahol ne lett volna a polcokon a bájitalmester által készített termék.  
A sikerében Hermionénak is nagy része volt, aki a kezdeti időszakban sok szabadidejéttöltötte vele együtt a boltban kialakított laborban főzeteket készítve. Kettőjük erőfeszítéseinek hála ma már teljesen független vállalkozónak mondhatta magát. 


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Fejezet

Hermione betolta az ajtót, és a fölé felfüggesztett csengő máris jelezte a tulajnak, hogy valaki betért hozzá. A bájitalmester, aki eddig az aprócska dolgozószobában tevékenykedett, gyorsan magára kapta fekete munkatalárját, és az eladótérbe sietett.  
– Mindjárt zárunk… – kezdett bele a férfi fel sem pillantva a vendégre.  
– Csak én vagyok az, Perselus! – mosolygott a lány szelíden, majd odalépett a pult mögé, megölelte férjét, és csókot lehelt az ajkára.  
– Milyen napod volt? – érdeklődött a férfi, miközben az ajtóhoz ment, bezárta, és megfordított a táblát.  
– Egészen tűrhető, azt hiszem – füllentette a lány. – Na, és a tiéd?  
Piton csak megvonta a vállát, pedig jól tudta, hogy a felesége csillapíthatatlan kíváncsisága nem éri be ennyivel. Halványan elmosolyodott, kiélvezte minden percét annak, ahogy Hermionén láthatóan egyre inkább eluralkodott a vágy, hogy valamilyen pompás történetet halljon. Végül megadóan felsóhajtott, és belekezdett.  
– Madam Boudaver megint a bibircsók eltüntető krémét követelte, én mondom neked, hogy az a vén szipirtyó még a pirítósára is azt kenheti… Minden héten legalább kétszer begrasszál ide, abban a lehetetlen színű prémgalléros talárjában, és a hatalmas koffernek is beillő ülepével mindig lever valamit, a kárt persze esze ágában sincs megtéríteni – morgolódott.

Hermione elnevette magát, ahogy elképzelte a jelentett. Neki még sosem volt szerencséje a hírhedt özvegyasszonyhoz, akitől az egész Abszol út rettegett, mert eladó legyen a talpán, aki az ő kívánságait teljesíteni tudta. Úgy hallotta, hogy pipacspirosra lakkozott körmével előszeretettel kopog ütemesen a pulton, azt jelezve, hogy nem ér rá sokáig várni. Reszelős hangja a frászt hozta mindenkire, és undok, kiállhatatlan természetével az őrületbe kergette az embereket.

– Igazán sajnálom, hogy elmulasztottam a dolgot – kuncogott Hermione.  
Piton csak a plafonra emelte a tekintetét. Ki nem állhatta azt a kényeskedő banyát, bár nem szólhatott egy szót sem, még a legdrágább portékákat is rá tudta sózni, ha arról volt szó, pedig az öregasszony zsugori volt, és állandóan panaszkodott az árak miatt. Piton azonban soha nem foglalkozott a banya nyavalygásával, pontosan tudta, hogy még a bőre alatt is arany gallonok vannak, és egy ügyes eladó némi ravaszsággal, ki tudta belőle udvarolni a pénzét.

Bár Madam Boudavert viszonylag jól tudta kezelni, sokszor nem érzett magában elég erőt ahhoz, hogy kiszolgálja a vevőket. Vagy ezerszer kérlelte Hermionét, hogy mondjon fel a levéltárban, és dolgozzon vele a boltban, de a lány hajthatatlan volt. Igaz, a férfit önös érdekek vezérelték, mert ő a bájitalokat és az egyéb gyógy-készítményeket elkészíteni szerette, nem pedig árulni. Az ilyesmiről úgy gondolta, hogy női munka.  
Bár ezt a nézetét nem hangoztatta túl sokszor, mert a felesége szerint meglehetősen hím soviniszta felfogásról árulkodott, és gyakran hajba kaptak miatta.

Nem lett volna különösebben nehéz feladni egy hirdetést, és megfelelő asszisztenst keresi a boltba, de Perselus senki mást nem tűrt meg maga körül csak a feleségét. Ráadásul úgy vélte, egy magára valamit is adó bájitalfőző tanonc az első adandó alkalommal felmondana, amint kitanulta tőle a szakmát, és saját üzletbe kezdene. Olyan valakit pedig esze ágában sem volt alkalmazni, aki nem értett a főzetekhez, mert bár a pultban ácsorgáshoz, és a vevőkkel való bájolgáshoz nem szükségeltetett diploma, ha valaki nem ismerte a termékeket, nem tudott volna segíteni a kuncsaftoknak.  
Akkor pedig a fene ette volna meg az egészet, Pitonnak állandóan ott kellett volna állni a kisegítője mellett, hogy ellássa a megfelelő instrukciókkal.  
Hermione ennek ellenére kötötte az ebet a karóhoz, hogy a férje felvegyen valakit segítségnek, de meghallgatva Perselus meggyőző érvelését, nem tudott vele vitába szállni.

– Egyszer valami rémes dolgot fogok művelni azzal a bibircsókeltüntető krémmel…  
– Ugyan, drágám, te sosem tennél olyat – csókolta meg férjét a boszorkány. – De én nem is tartalak fel tovább, tudom, hogy mint mindig, most is valamilyen fontos kísérlet előkészületei várnak rád. Én átnézem a heti könyvelésed addig, amíg dolgozol.  
– Utána vacsorázhatnánk valahol – szólt a férfi az ajtóból visszafordulva.  
– Főzhetek is, ha gondolod – ajánlotta fel Hermione.  
– Drága kisszívem, ha tudnál főzni, nem ennénk heti négyszer étteremben – fuvolázta Piton.  
– Na, de Perselus, olyan igazságtalan vagy!  
Piton csak sejtelmesen mosolygott, majd gyorsan becsukta az ajtót maga mögött, mikor felesége szemrehányó pillantásokat lövellt felé. Pontosan tudta, hogy egy nő sem szereti, ha a szemére vetik a hiányosságait, bár ennek ellenére ritkán tudta megtartani magának a szurkáló megjegyzéseit.

Hermione az aprócska dolgozószoba felé vette az irányt, de nem tudta megállni, hogy egy pillanatra ne torpanjon meg az ajtóban. A falon ott lógott a bolt működési engedélye, és az antik képkeretbe foglalt esküvői fotójuk. Perselus nem igazán örvendett neki, mikor a hitvese javasolta, hogy itt a boltban is függesszék fel a falra. Sőt, masszívan tiltakozott ellene.  
 _– Minek tennénk ki a képet a boltba, csupa idegen jár be ide. Semmi közük hozzá, hogy nős vagyok-e vagy sem!_  
Hermione megmakacsolta magát, és mint mindig, végül elérte, amit szeretett volna. Ez persze belekerült neki, néhány apróbb vitába, míg végül Perselus belátta, hogy ez igen sokat jelentene a boszorkány számára.  
Nem sok dolog maradt a bájitalmesterre az anyjától néhány fényképen, egy ékszeres ládikán és a kissé kopott antik képkereten kívül. Ez volt az öröksége, néhány tárgy, és emlék.

Majdnem minden odaveszett a tűzben, amiben az apja is meghalt, és így Perselus ideje korán árva lett. De az emlékeit senki nem tudta elvenni tőle, még a forrón izzó tűz lángnyelvei sem. Bár nem volt szép gyerekkora, de azokat a ritka, boldog pillanatokat, amiket kettesben tölthetett az édesanyjával, mindmáig megőrizte a szívében.  
Csak ültek csendben egymás mellett a nappali kopott díványán. Az apja fent horkolt a hálószobában túlságosan is részegen ahhoz, hogy bántani tudja a családját. Ezeken az estéken valamilyen különös meghittség vette körül őket, ahogy anya és fia szótlanul üldögélt egymás mellett, és egy jobb, szebb jövőről álmodozott.  
Eileen számtalanszor fogadkozott, hogy az életük egy napon megváltozik majd, és mindannyian gondtalanok és boldogok lesznek. Perselus tudta, hogy ez sosem lesz így, az édesanyja szavai mégis minden alkalommal megvigasztalták a lelkét.

Aznap, amikor felakasztották a képkeretet a falra, benne a mágikus esküvői fotóval, amin mind a ketten egymás felé fordulva mosolyognak, Perselus úgy vélte, mégiscsak jó döntés volt kitenni a képet. Ahogy a képkeret körbefutotta a fényképét, úgy érezte, hogy az anyja jósága és szeretete körülöleli őket.

Hermione óvatosan megérintette a fotót, majd bűntudatosan felsóhajtott. Talán ideje lenne megmondania a férjének az igazat, de félt tőle, hogy nem értené meg őt, és nem akart megkockáztatni egy veszekedést. Azonban a titkolózást sem szerette, és mindenképpen őszinte akart lenni Perselushoz. A házassági fogadalmában is kitért rá, hogy számára mennyire fontos az őszinteség, és ezt feltétlen elvárja a párjától is. Most mégis megszegte a saját szavát, és ez szörnyen nyomasztotta a lelkét. Viszont úgy vélte, talán még nem volt itt az ideje, hogy beavassa a férjét. 

PP*HG

Hermione még azon a napon felkereste a Szombati Boszorkány szerkesztőségét, mikor meglátta a hirdetésüket az újságban. Az interjút levezénylő szerkesztő nagyon szimpatikus volt, annak ellenére, hogy megállás nélkül dohányzott, és folyamatosan Édeskémnek szólította.  
Este nagy titokban elkészítette a kért keresztrejtvény-mintát. Valamilyen halasztatlan munkahelyi dokumentum átnézésére hivatkozott, hogy ne keltsen gyanút a férjében, aki már az ágyukban volt, és olvasott. Amikor még lelkesen vettette bele magát a levéltári munkába, gyakorta előfordult, hogy hazavitt magával néhány iratot, amit még át kellett néznie. De az utóbbi évben ez már szinte egyszer sem történt meg, most mégis bízott benne, hogy a viselkedése nem tűnik majd különösnek.

Legalább egy tucatszor olvasta át a kész keresztrejtvényt, majd másnap, beküldte a szerkesztőségbe. Egy hét múlva megkapta a levelet, hogy felvették. A barna borítékot, sebesen zakatoló szívvel bontotta fel, és örömében még fel is kiáltott.  
A fizetés ugyan semmivel sem volt több, mint a Minisztériumban, de a munka máris szórakoztatóbbnak ígérkezett, így hát Hermione életében talán először képes volt valami teljesen vakmerőt tenni – bár diákkorában Harryvel és Ronnal kötött barátsága rengeteg kalandba sodorta, fiatal felnőttként kevésbé volt meggondolatlan –, és még aznap délután felmondott a levéltárban.

Szinte szökellve ment az új kalandokkal kecsegtető munkahelye felé, és az sem zavarta, hogy a szél dühösen cibálta a kabátja szélét, úgy érezte, megint olyan virgonc és szertelen, mint egy bakfis.  
Ám azon a remekül induló hétfő reggelen jött a fekete leves, és Hermionét olyan meglepetés érte, amitől szinte kicsúszott a talaj a lába alól.

– … mondtam már, Édeském, a keresztrejtvény dolog ugrott.  
– Hogy érti ezt, már megkaptam az állást! – vitatkozott vehemensen Granger, pedig már harmadszorra futottak neki ugyanannak a beszélgetésnek, és a végeredmény változatlanul az volt, hogy **nincs többé keresztrejtvény rovat**.  
– Mi mást mondhatnék még? A rovat megszűnt.  
– Igen, az első pár alkalommal is hallottam, de ennél egy kicsit bővebb magyarázattal is szolgálhatna – közölte Granger ingerülten. – Miért adtak fel álláshirdetést, ha nem is volt szükségük senkire?  
– Amikor a hirdetést megjelentettük a magazinban, még más volt a helyzet. De közben volt egy tanácskozásunk, és úgy döntöttünk, hogy végleg megszabadulunk a rovattól – hadarta a szőke, bodorított hajú boszorkány, miközben hevesen gesztikulált, és mindenfelé odahamuzott cigarettájával. – Alig volt valaki, aki meg tudta fejteni a rejtvényeket.  
– Nekem soha nem okozott gondot – húzta fel az orrát Granger.  
– Azt mindjárt gondoltam, Édeském… De a rovatot akkor sem folytatjuk az újságban.

Hermione úgy érzete, a szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, hirtelen megszédült, a homloka verítékezni kezdett, és kissé meggörnyedt. Hogy lehetett ilyen ostoba? A biztos, ámbár unalmas állását adta fel egy álomért, és most tessék, kipukkadt a léggömb. Mégis milyen ésszerű indokot tud majd felmutatni Perselusnak, mikor közli vele, hogy kilépett?  
Ugyan nem kellett attól tartania, hogy a férje hatalmas patáliát csapna, mikor megtudja tőle, hogy felmondott. De egészen mostanáig ellenállt Perselus kérésének, hogy hagyja ott a Minisztériumi aktatologatást, és inkább segítsen neki az egyre forgalmasabb _Bájitalok és Bűvös Kencék_ szakboltjában az Abszol úton. Mindig arra hivatkozott, hogy valójában szereti a munkáját, csak kevés benne a kihívás. A világért sem szerette volna megmondani a férjének, hogy esze ágában sincs a pult mögött állni, és mosolyogva kiszolgálni a vevőket. Éppen eleget segített neki az üzletben a kezdeti időszakban.

Úgy gondolta, ez a keresztrejtvényes dolog jó móka lenne, amíg kitalálja mihez is kezdjen az életével. Bár tudta, hogy valószínűleg meg fogja bántani vele a férjét, ha bevallja neki, hogy ezt választotta ahelyett, hogy vele dolgozzon együtt, de remélte, hogy idővel megbékél majd.  
De most itt állt a dohányfüst szagú, zajos szerkesztőségben, diplomás huszonéves boszorkányként, állás nélkül.

– Édesem, hallotta, amit mondtam? – hajolt oda hozzá Selina.  
Hermione hirtelen felegyenesedett, ellegyezte az arca elől a cigarettafüstöt, és kérdő tekintettel nézett a szőke hajú nőre. – Kövesse Magdát, majd ő ad magának valamilyen feladatot.  
– Azt hittem ki vagyok rúgva – hebegte Granger zavarodottan.  
Selina mély öblös hangon felnevetett.  
– Felvettük magát, bár a rovata megszűnt, az nem jelenti azt, hogy nem tudjuk hasznát venni. Ezt hívják munkaerő átcsoportosításnak. Magda megmutatja mi lesz az új munkája.

A vibráló vörös hajú, sötétkék ruhába öltözött, kirívó sminket viselő nő, a kezét nyújtotta felé.  
A fiatal boszorkány nagyon szívélyes volt, és láthatóan az egész szerkesztőség kedvelte, mert akárki asztala mellett haladtak el, mindenki odaköszönt neki.  
Hermione sietve kapkodta a lábát, mert bár Magda cipőjének sarka lehetetlenül magas volt, olyan gyorsan tudott benne menni, hogy nehéz volt vele lépést tartani.  
Ahogy végigjárták a szerkesztőséget, Granger észrevette, hogy nem csak nők, de szép számmal férfiak is dolgoznak a magazinnak. Arra hamar rájött, hogy ki írhatja azt a sok mulatságos teóriát Harryről, mert az egyik falhoz tolt asztalnál, hatalmas poszterek hirdették az illető hölgy rajongását.

– Itt is vagyunk… Bocsáss meg, mi is a neved?  
– Hermione – hebegte. – Hermione Granger.  
A terem hirtelen elcsendesedett. Magda érdeklődve nézett körbe, majd mikor valaki alélt hangon közölte, hogy Hermione a háború egyik hőse, teljesen meghökkent.  
Magda Oroszországban töltötte azokat az időket, szinte semmit sem tudott arról, ami Angliában zajlott.  
– Valami baj van?  
Hermione csak most döbbent rá, mekkora bolondot csinált magából. Hogy fog titokban maradni az új állása, ha máris ennyien felismerték?  
A vörös hajú boszorkány mintha csak olvasott volna a gondolataiban, hirtelen elnevette magát.  
– Minden csoda három napig tart, ne aggódj, senki sem fog zaklatni.  
– De titokban sem fogják tartani, hogy itt dolgozom – tekintett körbe a lány.  
– Dehogynem. Nem olvastad a szerződésed apró betűs részét? Senki nem beszélhet az itt végzett munkájáról, vagy a kollégái személyéről. Tudod, a konkurencia miatt, mi mindannyian álnéven dolgozunk, a legnagyobb titokban – kacsintott rá.  
Granger megnyugodott, valóban nem látta ezt a részt a szerződésében, de legalább emiatt nem kellett tartania. Sokkal inkább aggasztotta, hogy vajon még milyen részeken siklott át a tekintete.

Magda kinyitott egy szekrényt, és előhalászott belőle néhány cipős dobozt. Letette egy üres asztalra, és a lányra mosolygott.  
– Ezekre a levelekre Mrs. Morthon válaszolt, de azt mondják ő nemrég bedilizett. – Az ujjával egyértelmű mozdulatot tett a fejénél.  
Egy negyedóra elteltével Hermione rájött, hogy a munkája mostantól összetört szívű szeretők, panaszkodó feleségek, és tanácstalan háziasszonyok leveleinek megválaszolása lesz. Hetente legalább tíz levélre kellett szakszerű választ adnia a szívügyeket illetően, amiket a magazin minden számában leközölt.  
Mikor le akart ülni az asztalhoz, amire a dobozokat pakolták, Magda gyorsan közölte vele, hogy ezt otthonról kell majd intéznie, és csak a megválaszolt levelekkel kell befáradnia a szerkesztőségbe.  
– Mindent megértettel? Csak válaszolj valami okosat, és minden rendben lesz – kacsintott rá megint.

Ha Hermione nem lett volna még mindig ennyire megdöbbenve azon, hogy milyen könnyűszerrel dobta el a karrierjét némi szórakoztatónak tűnő időtöltés miatt, talán nem is ölel magához egy dobozt, hogy aztán annak társaságában elinduljon kifelé a szerkesztőségből.  
Csak otthon a nappalijának kanapéján ülve, ahogy meredten bámulta a levelektől hemzsegő dobozt, döbbent rá, mekkora kalamajkába keverte saját magát. 

PP*HG

A hazugság és az árulás az egyik legrosszabb, ami egy házasságban történhet. Hermione pontosan ezért egyre jobban érezte lelkiismeret-furdalásának súlyát, amikor már harmadik napja játszotta el, hogy elindul a munkahelyére, majd a házuktól nem messze lévő kis parkban kivárta, míg a férje távozik otthonról, ő pedig visszament. Minden reggel jelzőbűbájt tett a bejárati ajtóra, nehogy véletlen belefusson az éppen indulni készülő bájitalmesterbe.  
Tudta, hogy el kéne mondania az egészet, hiszen olyan ostobának fog majd tűnni, mikor kiderül, és Perselus rájön, hogy mindvégig hazudott neki.  
Egy titok sem maradhat titok örökké, és bizony a szerelem jobban elviseli a távolságot és a halált, mint a kételkedést és az árulást.*

De nem volt mit tenni, most nem volt lelkiereje, hogy mindent bevalljon a férjének. Három napja nem haladt semmit sem a levelekkel. Azt hitte, könnyű dolga lesz. Végül is milyen horderejű problémákkal fordulhatnak az újsághoz a nők?  
Hamar rá kellett jönnie, hogy még a legegyszerűbb dolgokra sem tudja a választ. A háztartási kérdésekben egyáltalán nem volt otthon, a szívügyeket illetően pedig kínosnak érezte, hogy olyan tanácsot osztogasson, mintha ő annyira jártas lenne a témában.  
Viszont pénteken lapzárta volt, és ő még egy levélre sem válaszolt. Utoljára az egyetemi vizsgái közeledtével érezte ezt a feszültséget. Nem gyűrhette le őt a rá váró feladat, képtelen lett volna feladni, úgy, hogy meg sem próbálja.

– Vegyél már magadon erőt! – fedte meg saját magát. – Diplomás boszorkány vagyok, csak tudok már valami értelmeset válaszolni… Mondjuk neki… – Találomra kiválasztott egy levelet és olvasni kezdte.

Bettsy, ha ugyan ez volt az igazi neve, arról panaszkodott, hogy a férje sosem veszi észre, ha új ruhát vesz fel, vagy megcsináltatja a frizuráját. Ezért mindig megjegyzi neki, mire a férje azt válaszolja, hogy túl sokat költekezik. Azt szerette volna megtudni, hogyan hívja fel magára a férje figyelmét.

Hermione csak bámulta a rövid levelet, és már éles piros csíkokat karmolt a homlokába, miközben gondolkozott. Sosem kellett senkivel sem vitába bocsátkoznia anyagi kérdésekben. Perselus és közte nem volt ilyen probléma. A bájitalmester megfigyelőképessége legendásan híres volt, így ha Hermione új frizurát csináltatott, új ruhát vett, vagy akárcsak egy apró dolgot is változtatott magán, az nem kerülte el a férje figyelmét. Bár az más kérdés volt, hogy ezekről a változásokról nem mindig nyilatkozott szívélyesen. Igaz ugyan, hogy az a rövid méz szőke bubifrizura, amit tavaly csináltatott, valóban előnytelenül állt Grangernek, és nem is értette, hogy tudta rábeszélni a fodrászlány.

Végül válaszolt egy pár sorban Bettsynek, és ugyanígy tett a következő levéllel is. Péntekre készen volt az előírt tíz levéllel, de nem volt magával elégedett. Álmatlanul forgolódott éjszaka, és tudta, hogy hanyag, silány munkát végzett, amiért utálta magát. Soha, semmiben nem vallott még kudarcot, és erre tessék, egy ilyen egyszerűnek látszó feladat kifog rajta, mert semmi másra nem futotta a kreativitásából, minthogy látszólagos intellektuális válaszokat adjon, amit teletűzdelt mindenféle hangzatos szavakkal.

Az önbecsülése még jobban lesüllyedt, mikor a főszerkesztő kerek-perec közölte vele, hogy a válaszai pocsékok.  
– Édeském, nyugtasson meg, hogy tud maga ennél jobbat is – biggyesztette le a száját Selina.  
Hermione teljesen elvörösödött, és azt kívánta, bárcsak megnyílna alatta a föld.  
– Igen, én még csak próbálkoztam, de a következő hétre jobban fog menni.  
– Remélem is, mert ezek borzalmasak! – Az o betűt hosszasan elnyújtotta a szóban. – De már nincs idő átírni őket, muszáj lesz így betenni az újságba. Szedje össze magát!  
– Igyekezni fogok…

Azonban Hermione ígéretével ellentétben a második héten is csalódást okozott a szerkesztőnek. Miközben újabb reggeleket töltött a parkban, hol esőben-szélben, ázva-fázva várta, hogy Perselus elmenjen hazulról. Arra gondolt, megérdemli, hogy összeszedjen egy tüdőgyulladást.  
Minden nap azt mondta a férjének, hogy jól telt a napja a munkahelyén, és minden alkalommal érezte, hogy mélyebbre süllyed a hazugság mocsarában. Dagonyázott az önvádban, és miközben éjjelente alvó férje felé fordult, azért fohászkodott Merlinhez, hogy legyen elég bátorsága színt vallani.  
De nem volt…  
A munkáját viszont továbbra sem tudta tisztességesen elvégezni, és már komolyan rettegni kezdet, hogy kipenderítik az újságtól. Végül is hány lehetőséget adhatnak az embernek?  
Az is nagyon bántotta, hogy azok a nők, akik a magazinnak írtak, és tanácsot kértek, egy hozzáértő nő levelére vártak. Az ilyen Bettsy féle boszorkányok bizonyára végső kétségbeesésükben fordultak egy idegenhez, és Hermione rendre cserbenhagyta őket.

– Édeském, nem azt mondta, hogy összeszedi magát? Micsoda összecsapott válaszok ezek? Mintha nem ismerné a női lélek rejtelmeit…  
Hermione nyelve hegyén volt, hogy nem is ismeri, de inkább csendben meghúzta magát a szerkesztőségi iroda székén. Ha egy efféle kijelentés elhagyta volna a száját, saját női mivoltát kérdőjelezte volna meg.  
– Hogy válaszolhatta azt Helenának, hogy húzza rá a fotelt a szőnyegen lévő foltra, amikor azt kérdezte magától, hogy vegye ki belőle a manóvér foltot.  
Nos, a lánynak erre mindössze egy szégyenteljes szemlesütés volt a válasza, és örült neki, hogy végül nem azt a levelet tette a borítékba, amit elsőre megírt. Abban ugyanis mélyen elítélte a minden bizonnyal kegyetlen nő tettét, amikor is megütötte, vagy rúgta az alázatos házimanóját, akinek a vére odakerült a szőnyegre. Őszintén örült neki, hogy a manóvértől megszabadulni igen körülményes feladat. Lelkes támogatója volt a varázslények életminőségének javítását szorgalmazó mozgalomnak, de úgy vélte az újabb támogatók toborzásának talán nem az a módja, ha ő egy magazinban hangot ad a nemtetszésének. Mert az is meglehet, hogy az az ostoba manó tett magában kárt valahogy. Dobbyval kötött ismeretsége során rájött, hogy a házimanókba nevelt alázatosság, borzasztó dolgokra sarkalja őket.  
– Vegye komolyan a munkáját, ha nem ért a háztartási varázslatokhoz, vásároljon szakkönyveket! A szerelmi dolgokban meg használja a józan eszét vagy a tapasztalatait.  
– Hogy érti, hogy a tapasztalataimat? – kérdezett vissza Hermione meglepődve.  
– Férjnél van, nem igaz? – Selina türelme végét járta, nem gondolta volna, hogy egy ilyen értelmesnek látszó fiatal boszorkánynak mindent el kell magyaráznia.  
– Úgy van, már öt éve.  
– Mindenben egyet értenek az urával?  
– Nos, mi nem szoktunk vitatkozni… Olyan sokszor… – ismerte be kelletlenül, mintha valami szégyellnivaló lett volna benne. Holott egy-két ártatlan vita csak megfűszerezte a házasságát, és az egészben semmi kivetnivaló nem volt.  
– Na, ugye! Egy férfi sosem fogja megérteni a feleségét, és egy nő sosem fogja abbahagyni a férje piszkálását. Gondolom, maguknak is vannak összezördüléseik. Gondolkozzon el rajta, mit várna el a férjétől, és ezt használja fel, amikor a levelekre válaszol.

Hermione agyában máris forogni kezdtek a fogaskerekek. Ha úgy válaszol a levelekre, mintha a problémák tőle származnának, talán sikerülhet. Ámbár az ő vitás ügyei a férjével, messzemenően eltértek attól, amiket a magazin olvasói panaszoltak el.

– Igyekezni fogok!  
– Ezt már hallottam, ez az utolsó dobása, ha nem sikerül, akkor megválunk a cuki kis pofijától, Édeském!  
Hermione már majdnem kilépett az ajtón, mikor Selina még megállította egy szóra.  
– Ezeket a leveleket ne hagyja itt, magának címezték őket.  
A lány értük nyúlt, majd összevonta a szemöldökét.  
– Fel vannak bontva. – Már éppen felháborodásának akart hangot adni, mikor a szerkesztő gúnyosan rámosolygott.  
– Tudom – felelte a szerkesztő boszorkány, mintha ez lenne a legtermészetesebb dolog a világon. – Panasz levelek, nem túlságosan kedvelik magát… 

PP*HG

Hermione elkezdte átolvasni a panaszleveleket, miközben a Czikornyai & Patza felé tartott az Abszol úton. Teljesen letaglózták a pergamenre vetett sorok. Tudta, hogy nem valami ügyes abban, amit csinál, de azt nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire szörnyű. Pedig az olvasók nem rejtették véka alá a véleményüket. Ekkora utálat még sosem övezte a személyét, és bár senki más nem tudott beleolvasni a kezében tartott levelekbe, mégis úgy érezte a körülötte járkáló emberek is mind tudják mi áll a pergamenen, és mélységesen egyetértenek vele.  
Muszáj volt tennie valamit. Ritka esett volt, ha kudarcot vallott. Bármilyen nehéz akadályt gördített is elé az élet, általában sikerrel zárultak próbálkozásai. Merlin szerelmére, ha megtalálta a hocruxokat Harryékkel, akkor ezt is meg fogja oldani valahogy.  
A könyvesboltban régi ismerősként üdvözölték, ám az eladó segítségét most azért kérte, hogy minden hasznosnak ítélt háztartási praktikákkal foglalkozó könyvet megmutasson neki. A pulton hagyott ezüst sarlók mennyiségéből ítélve, rengeteg könyvet vett, de semmit nem akart a véletlenre bízni.

Ahogy visszafelé sétált a macskaköves úton az üzletek mellett, egyszer csak kopogásra lett figyelmes. Perselus ott állt a boltja kirakatánál, és intett neki.

– Szervusz, drágám! – csókolta meg az ajtón belépő boszorkányt.  
Ezt az intimitást csak olyankor engedte meg magának a bájitalmester, ha egyetlen vevő sem volt a közelükben.  
– Ma korábban vetted ki az ebédszünetedet? – vonta fel szemöldökét tűnődve. – Reggel nem említetted.  
Hermione rögtön pánikba esett. Nem is figyelte az időt, és hirtelen azt se tudta, mit feleljen. Sosem volt jó az improvizálásban.  
– Valami olyasmi…  
– Mi van nálad, megint vettél egy halom könyvet? Hova fogjuk mi ezt rakni, már tele van velük a nappali. – feddte meg a nőt játékosan.  
Az olvasás mindkettőjük közös szenvedélye volt, és Perselus már sokszor gondolkozott rajta, nem lenne-e jobb, az egyik használaton kívüli vendégszobát könyvtárrá átalakíttatni, ahelyett, hogy szeretett köteteik a házuk minden zugában ott tornyosultak.  
– Majd találok nekik helyet – mosolygott Hermione félszegen.  
A bájitalmester nem tett róla említést, de észrevette, hogy a felesége kissé feszeng. Különösnek találta, de végül gondolatban megvonta a vállát, és igyekezett nem tulajdonítani különösebb jelentőséget. Bár mostanában kissé nyugtalanította a gondolat, hogy Hermione titkol előle valamit. Vacsoráik alatt úgy érezte, a nő feszült, mintha nagy nyomás lenne rajta, de ugyan mi terhelhetné le ennyire a levéltárban?  
– Add csak ide a szatyrodat, majd én hazaviszem neked! – vette ki a lány kezéből a csomagját, és a pultra tette. – Gondolom, most visszamész a Minisztériumba.  
– Igazán nem szükséges, bár roppant lovagias tőled – felelte a boszorkány, majd hirtelen ledermedt.

A pulton a bolt kínálatát hirdető szórólapok mellett takarosan elrendezett újság halom állt. Különböző női magazinok voltak, és a kupac legtetején a Szombati Boszorkány díszelgett.  
Perselus követte a lány pillantását, majd grimaszolt egyet.  
– A vevőké… Ti nők állandóan szerteszét hagyjátok a holmitokat – jegyezte meg gúnyosan. – Nem értem minek veszik meg ezeket az ócska magazinokat, csupa sületlenséggel vannak tele a lapjai.

Mielőtt Granger bármit mondhatott volna, az ajtón megszólalt a csengő, és két újabb kuncsaft érkezett. Merlini jelnek tekintette, hogy megzavarták őket, és így menekült a kínossá forduló beszélgetéstől.  
Gyorsan felmarta a pultról a könyveket, majd elbúcsúzott a férjétől, és hazasietett. 

PP*HG

Mire Piton hazaért, Hermione már egészen kimerült volt. Délután a könyveket tanulmányozta, és már zsongott a feje a sok tanácstól, meg takarítási bűbájtól. A különböző praktikákat memorizálva rá kellett döbbennie, saját háztartásibeli képességeinek igen nagy hiányára. Szerencsésnek mondhatta magát, amiért Perselus ez idáig nem panaszkodott miatta, ámbár az is igaz, hogy az összeköltözésük első néhány hónapja után takarítónőt vett fel. Az idős boszorkány hetente egyszer járt hozzájuk, és patinás rendet hagyott maga után minden alkalommal.  
Hermione a vaskos könyveket egymásra tette, majd mindent a ruhásszekrényébe rejtett, és az egész halomra rádobott egy pár régi talárt.

Vacsora után zenét hallgattak, bort iszogattak, a nehéz nap fáradalmairól beszélgettek. Annyira megnyugtató, és felszabadító érzés volt a férje közelében lenni, ámbár a lelke mélyén tudta, hogy még jobban tudná élvezni az együtt töltött estét, ha végre színt vallana. Perselus igazán lehengerlő beszélgetőpartner tudott lenni, a hosszú évek alatt megélt élettapasztalata bölcsebbé tette, és olyan dolgokról mesélt a feleségének, amikről, még sosem hallott senki mástól. Hermione a díványon elnyúlva hallgatta férje mély, bársonyos hangját.  
A bájitalmester, odaült mellé, mikor kiürült borospoharát a kis asztalkára tette, és gyengéden végigsimított a lány vádlián. A boszorkány tudta, hogy mire megy ki a játék, és könnyedén megadta magát a kérésnek. Mint mindig, most is hagyta, hogy a bájitalmester elcsábítsa. Bár már öt éve házasok voltak, a férfi az összes alkalommal újra és újra meg akarta hódítani a feleségét.  
Perselus nagyon odaadó szerető volt, Hermione minden apró rezdülésére figyelt, és finoman bánt vele. Granger a szeretkezéseik alkalmával egy kicsit még jobban beleszeretett a férjébe – ha ugyan ez lehetséges volt –, de aznap este nehezebben tudta elengedni magát. Már hetek óta titkolózott a bájitalmester előtt, és úgy érezte, minden csóknak, amit a férfival váltott árulás íze volt.  
Amióta csak együtt volt Perselusszal, nem hazudott neki, a lehető legtöbbször őszinte volt vele, még akkor is, ha néha ezzel megsértette Piton önérzetét. Nagyon megviselte a mostani helyzet, de még mindig nem volt kész arra, hogy színt valljon.  
De a bűntudat lassan elmosódott, ahogy a férfi egyre forróbban csókolta, és mikor a bájitalmester kezét becsúsztatta a nő combjai közé, Hermione ajka szétnyílt, és halkan sóhajtotta Perselus nevét. Ruhájuk az ágy mellé dobva hevert, meztelen testük, újra és újra összesimult. A férfi finom csókokkal hintette be a boszorkány nyakszirtjét, a vállát, elidőzött formás mellével, majd forró ölét vette célba, és az élvezet legmagasabb fokáig izgatta. Minden mozdulatával buja hangokat csalt ki a nőből. Tudta a felesége mit szeret, hogy kényeztetése során mikor használja a kezét, mikor a nyelvét, és nem hagyta abba a dolgot, amíg Hermionéból fel nem tört egy utolsó érzelemtől túlfűtött sóhaj.

*Az idézet a Szívdobbanás kihívás egyik kulcsa volt.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Fejezet

Hétfő reggel a már szokásos rituálé következett. Amíg a férfi öltözködött, Hermione egy gyors csók után elhagyta a házat, és a parkban várakozott. Ostoba libának tartotta magát, és ez az érzés akkor sem távozott a szívéből, amikor fél óra múlva megint a lakásuk nappalijában állt.

Előkereste a leveleket és a könyveit, leült a dohányzóasztalhoz, a kezébe fogott egy fényes fekete tollas pennát, és nagyot sóhajtott.  
Rögtön az első levél olyan tartalommal bírt, amivel nem tudott mit kezdeni. Sokáig töprengett rajta, mit is írhatna, egyre nagyobb volt rajta a nyomás. Már éppen félretette volna, amikor eszébe jutottak Selina szavai. _Merítsen ihletet a saját tapasztalataiból_.

A levelet egy bizonyos Abigail írta, és amiatt kesergett, hogy a férje talán még mindig az előző kedvesét szereti. Arról kért tanácsot, hogyan beszélje meg ezt a szeretett férfival.

Hermione összeráncolta a homlokát. Volt idő, amikor ő sem volt egészen biztos benne, hogy Perselus már túl van Lily Evansen. Azon a bizonyos szörnyű napon, mikor a férfi majdnem meghalt, ő is látta az emlékeit a merengőben Harryvel együtt, és tudta, hogy sosem fogja őket elfelejteni. Örökre a tudatába égett az a kudarcra ítélt szerelem, amit Piton Lily iránt érzett, és ami annyi szenvedést okozott a férfinak.

Már túl voltak jó néhány randevún, amikor kellő óvatossággal szóba hozta a dolgot. Nem tehetett róla, de kétségek gyötörték, és mivel egyre komolyabban belehabarodott a bájitalmesterbe, jobbnak látta tisztázni ezt a kérdést. De felhozakodni egy ilyen témával nem volt éppen egyszerű. Ráadásul, ahogy várható volt, Perselus először nemigen akart beszélni a dologról, kellemetlenül érintette, a legkevésbé sem szerette volna, hogy a lány szánakozzon rajta. Hermione türelmesen várt, megértette, hogy a férfinak időre van szüksége. Többször is biztosította róla a bájitalmestert, hogy elfogulatlanul fogja végighallgatni.  
Így, mikor Granger újra előhozakodott a témával, a bájitalmester belátta, hogy nem söpörheti a szőnyeg alá a dolgot. Tartozott annyival a lánynak, hogy őszinte legyen vele.

Egy nagyon hosszú beszélgetés elé néztek, amit nem is tudtak csupán egyetlen este alatt lefojtatni, tekintve, hogy a férfi meglepő részletességgel mesélt a múltjáról, és igyekezett minél jobban megnyílni a boszorkány előtt, noha ez teljesen ellentétben állt a jellemével.  
Végül sikerült eloszlatnia Hermione minden kételyét, és a lány megértette, hogy bár a bájitalmester talán soha nem fogja elfelejteni Lilyt, a szívében van elég hely a számára is. Bár ez nem kevés megalkuvást kívánt, de annyira szerette a férfit, hogy lenyelte a büszkeségét.

Lekuporodott az asztalhoz, maga elé húzott egy pergamenlapot, és írni kezdett.

 _Kedves Abigail_

 _A levelére válaszolva azt tudom tanácsolni, hogy mindenképpen beszélje meg a dolgot a kedvesével. Nem élhet kétségek között örökké, tisztázniuk kell ezt a kérdést. Tudom, hogy ijesztő lehet a gondolat, hogy a párja esetleg még mindig nem jutott túl az előző kapcsolatán. De jobb az ilyet tudni, és utána még mindig van lehetősége eldönteni, hogy hogyan tovább.  
Semmi esetre se legyen erőszakos, ne nyaggassa a kedvesét. Adjon neki időt. A férfiak nem szeretnek kitárulkozni, főleg nem ilyen témában, és tapasztalatom szerint, a volt kedvesükről pedig végképp ódzkodnak beszélni. De türelemmel és megértéssel célt érhet.  
Ne vádaskodjon, ne vesse a másik szemére, hogy ugye még mindig őt szereted?, hiszen nem tudhatja. Ha nem lenne fontos a párja számára, most nem lennének együtt. Ha megtörtént a beszélgetés, és esetleg kiderül, hogy a kedvese még mindig szereti a másik nőt, mérlegelje a helyzetét, és döntsön legjobb tudása szerint._

 _Üdvözlettel: Kneazle_

Hermione elégedetten olvasta végig a levelét. Erre már biztosan Selina sem fogja azt mondani, hogy összecsapott munka.  
A nevét Csámpás emlékére választotta, még mindig nagyon hiányzott neki a macskája, aki a Végső Csatában eltűnt. Akárhányszor eszébe jutott az a sok boldog perc, amit kis kedvencével töltött, elszorult a torka. Ron persze nem osztozott a fájdalmában, mikor hírét vette, hogy a macska elveszett, csak kajánul megjegyezte, hogy bizonyára sosem fog visszatérni. Sosem szívlelhette Hermione háziállatát.  
Perselus felvetette az ötletet, hogy új macskát vennie neki, de Granger könnyes szemmel közölte, hogy Csámpás pótolhatatlan. 

PP*HG

Két hónap telt el, mióta Hermione felmondott a minisztériumi Levéltárnál, és új karriert kezdett a Szombati Boszorkány magazinnál. A kezdeti út eléggé rögös volt, de úgy tűnt lassacskán ráérzett a dolog ízére. Tényleg úgy gondolta, hogy segíteni tud a hozzá forduló embereknek, és a rengeteg pozitív visszajelzés meg is erősítette ebben.  
A magazin eladási számai növekedni kezdtek, és ezt leginkább a tanácsadó rovatnak köszönhették. A korábbi panaszleveleket, dicsérő, elismerő szavak váltották fel.

Hermione egyik héten gondolt egyet, és a levelek megválaszolása mellé egy rövid kis anekdotát is írt Perselusszal töltött hétköznapjairól, hogy az olvasók érezzék, néha minden nő hasonló problémával küzd. Az a humor, amit a sorok közé csempészett az egész elbeszélést feldobta. De nem szeretett volna igazságtalan lenni, és csak Perselus vétkeit felróni, ezért szót ejtett a saját tökéletlenségéről is. Egy percig sem gondolt bele, hogy a magánélete ily módon történő kiteregetése, még vissza is üthet majd egyszer.  
Selina rettentően elégedett volt. Bár eleinte úgy vélte, hogy Granger nem lesz képes elvégezni a rábízott feladatát, végül kellemesen csalódott a boszorkányban.

A lányt akkor érte a legnagyobb meglepetés, amikor a szerkesztőség egyöntetűen őt szavazta meg a hónap dolgozójának, és bár ez semmilyen pénzjutalommal nem járt, Hermionénak nagyon jólesett az elismerés. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire élvezni fogja a munkáját. Akadtak nehéz percek is, azt nem mondhatta, hogy minden szép és jó volt.  
Érkeztek hozzá olyan levelek, amelyek olvasása közben egy-egy könnycsepp legördült az arcán. Nem csak elhanyagolt feleségek, bajba jutott háziasszonyok fordultak hozzá segítségért. Akadt olyan boszorkány, aki utolsó szalmaszálként kapaszkodott Hermione válaszába, mint például az a nő, aki amiatt írt, mert nem bírta tovább elviselni férje zsarnokságát. A mindennapos veszekedések kiborították, amiknek a végén a férje a pálcáját ráirányítva vészjósló hangon Silencio-t küldött rá. Akkor is megalázó módon elhallgatta a nőt, ha egy társaságban úgy vélte, a felesége feleslegesen járatja a száját.  
Neki, Hermione szíve szerint azt mondta volna, hogy azonnal pakoljon össze mindent, és hagyja el azt a barmot. De nem tehette. Selina még ideje korán felhívta a figyelmét rá, ha minden ilyen jellegű levélre azt írja, ami igazán kikívánkozik belőle, a szerkesztőség előtt tömegével állnának majd a bosszúszomjas férjek. Így csak azt tanácsolhatta, hogy gondolják át az életüket, és ne féljenek megtenni azt, amit a szívük súg, és ha egyszer úgy döntenének, hogy megteszik azt a bizonyos lépést, soha ne nézzenek vissza a múltjukra. De soha nem érezte magát jól az ilyen válaszaitól. Úgy gondolta gyávának tűnik, amiért nem mer igazán őszinte lenni, és attól is tartott, hogy emiatt a bajba jutott boszorkányok sem mernek majd bátran viselkedni, hiszen pont az ő leveleiből akartak erőt meríteni.

A kellemetlen pillanatok mellett voltak igazi sikerélményei is. Bár nem váltotta meg a világot, maga a tudat, hogy segített valakin, sokszor elégedetté tette. Annyira szívesen megosztotta volna ezeket az élményeket Perselusszal. Azt hitte, össze tudja szedni a bátorságát, ha már magának is bebizonyította, hogy megállja a helyét az új munkahelyén, de rájött, hogy minél tovább halogatja a vallomást, annál nehezebb belekezdenie.  
Pedig voltak éles helyzetek, amikor majdnem lebukott. Mint a véletlenül elől hagyott háztartási praktikákkal foglalkozó könyv, amiről azt füllentette azért vette, hogy megtanuljon ezt-azt. Látta a bájitalmesteren, hogy nem egészen győzte meg erről, ami nem csoda, lévén, hogy a főzőtudománya még mindig nagyon szegényes volt. A takarításban sem jeleskedett, és úgy nagyjából az összes házvezetési dolog ismeretének híján volt.

Egyszer egy borítékot felejtett az asztalon, amin ott díszelgett a Szombati Boszorkány emblémája. Vércseként kapta ki a férje kezéből, amikor Piton azt kérdezte, hogy kerül az a nappaliba. Miután nem tudott kellő magyarázattal szolgálni, halaszthatatlan elintéznivalóra hivatkozva, kivonult a nappaliból.  
Granger borzasztóan érezte magát, hiszen ilyen alkalmakkor lehetősége lett volna színt vallani, mégsem tette meg. Mindig is fontosnak tartotta Perselus véleményét. De a férfi az őszinteségével néha meg is bántotta. Ugyanakkor ő most semmi mást nem tett, csak hazudozott. Ócska szemfényvesztőnek érezte magát. 

PP*HG

Perselus a boltja pultja mögött állt, és maga elé meredt. Azon töprengett, hogy vajon miért lehet az, hogy Hermione napról napra egyre különösebben viselkedik. Biztos volt benne, hogy titkol előle valamit, de legalábbis nyomja valami a szívét. Jól ismerte a feleségét, az elmúlt évek alatt már megtanulta felismerni, ha Hermione gyötrődött valamitől. Most is tudta, hogy valami nagyon nincsen rendjén. Először arra gondolt, talán a Minisztériumban történt valami szokatlan, esetleg a főnöke túl nagy nyomást tett rá, vagy összezördült valamelyik kollégájával.  
Viszont akárhányszor szóba került a nő munkája, a bájitalmester mindig kitérő válaszokat kapott. Kerülte a témát, és látványos erőfeszítéseket tett rá, hogy másfelé terelje a szót. Piton kezdett egyre inkább aggódni.  
Amikor pár napja egy reggelen felvetette, hogy együtt ebédelhetnének, és találkozhatnának a Minisztérium előtt, nem várt reakciót váltott ki a feleségéből. Granger riadtan közölte vele, hogy nagyon elfoglalt, egy perc szabadideje sincs, és semmi esetre se jöjjön oda a Minisztériumhoz. Pedig a lány korábban kapva-kapott az alkalmon, mikor végre maga mögött tudhatta a Levéltár poros, nehéz levegőjét.  
A kétségek egyre intenzívebben ették be magukat a férfi szívébe. Tartott tőle, hogy a boszorkány komoly gondokkal küzd, és meglehetősen bántotta, hogy nem élvez akkora bizalmat Hermione irányából, hogy a nő megossza vele ezt. Egy kósza pillanatra felvetődött benne a gondolat, hogy a lány esetleg megismerkedett valakivel, és intim viszonyt folytat vele, de aztán elhessegette ezt a meglehetősen légből kapott feltételezést.  
 _Hermione tisztességes nő! – korholta le saját magát.  
Továbbra is csak abban lehetett biztos, hogy a lány különös viselkedése hátterében egy titok lappang, és visszatérve az előzetes gondolatmenetéhez úgy vélte, hogy csakis a munkájához lehet köze.  
Nem is sejtette menyire beletrafált a dologba, amíg a nap ötödik vevője be nem sétált az üzletbe. Ingrid szívélyesen köszöntötte a bájitalmestert, és olyan bizalmasan pillantott rá, mintha a férfinak tudnia kéne, hogy kicsoda. De a férfi először nem ismerte fel a fiúsan rövid frizurát viselő szőke boszorkányt, és beletelt pár másodperce, míg rájött, hogy a Minisztériumban találkoztak. Szinte automatikus mozdulatokkal szolgálta ki a folyamatosan fecsegő fiatal nőt, aki a nagyapja pikkelysömör elleni kenőcséért jött. A lényegtelennek vélt tömérdek információ, amivel a boszorkány elárasztotta, az utca forgatagáról, és a szokatlan hőségről, a legkevésbé sem érdekelték Perselust.  
Ám amikor Ingrid megkérdezte, hogy boldogul Hermione az új helyén, a férfi keze megállt a levegőben._

 _– Hogy mondta, kérem? – pislogott a férfi meglepődötten. – A munkahelyén?!  
– Igen, tudja, az __**új**_ _munkahelyén…  
– Oh, az új munkahely – ismételte vissza a boszorkány szavait Piton tetetett magabiztossággal. Szóval erről van szó.  
– Már nagyon kíváncsi voltam, hogy boldogul – mosolygott rá a szőke boszorkány.  
Perselus hirtelen gondba került, fogalma sem volt, mit mondjon erre. Képtelenségnek tartotta a hallottakat. Mert biztos volt benne, hogy a felesége elmondta volna neki, ha végül a felmondás mellett döntött. Vagy mégsem? Azt sem kérdezhette meg, hogy hol van Hermione új munkahelye, mert igazán furcsán vette volna ki magát, ha nem tudja.  
Ingrid tovább beszélt, Piton egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy valamiféle komédiába csöppent, főleg, mikor megtudta, hogy Hermione már hónapokkal ezelőtt kilépett a Minisztériumtól.  
– Tehát akkor sikerült beilleszkednie?  
– Igen, nagyszerűen érzi magát – közölte Piton kimérten, majd becsomagolta a gyógykenőcsöt, és igyekezett a lehető leggyorsabban megszabadult a kuncsafttól.  
– Pompás, kérem, adja át neki, hogy üdvözletem küldöm! Benézhetne hozzánk valamikor, megihatnánk egy kávét, és cseverészhetnénk.  
– Feltétlenül átadom neki az üzenetét – vicsorgott a férfi, és remélte, hogy feszült arckifejezése nem árulja el a boszorkánynak, hogy mennyire ideges._

 _Amikor Ingrid végre távozott, és az a féktelenül vihorászó másik két liba is elvonult, akik már fél órája a különböző fürdőolajokat szagolgatták, persze venni semmit nem akartak, a bájitalmester elgyötörten felsóhajtott.  
Két kezével a pultra támaszkodott, és lehajtott fejjel próbálta visszatornázni a vérnyomását egy elégséges szintre. Megkísérelt rájönni miért titkolta el előle Hermione, hogy már nem a Minisztériumnak dolgozik. Több lehetséges magyarázat is eszébe jutott, de mindegyik valószínűtlennek tűnt.  
Nem tudta mennyi ideig állt ott, magába roskadva. A halántékánál lüktető fejfájást érzett, megfordult, és leemelt a polcról egy extra erős fájdalomcsillapító-főzetet. El kellett ismerni a vevői joggal panaszkodtak a szerre, mert valóban keserű, epéhez hasonlatos ízt hagyott maga után az ember szájában. Oldalra nyúlt, hogy levegyen egy poharat az odakészített ezüsttálcáról, és a másik kezével pedig a vizes kancsót fogta meg. De alighogy felemelte a poharat, a keze a mozdulat közben megdermedt a levegőben.  
A pillantása a magazinra siklott, amit minden bizonnyal Ingrid hagyott ott a pulton. A foga között szűrt szitkozódással tette le a poharat, és kapta fel az újságot, hogy a többi ott felejtett női magazin tetejére csapja, ám hirtelen megtorpant.  
Az újság a tanácsadó résznél volt kinyitva. Piton szeme gyorsan átfutotta a sorokat azt keresve, min akadt meg a pillantása az előbb, aztán rájött._

 _…Ha nem lenne fontos a párja számára, most nem lennének együtt. Ha megtörtént a beszélgetés, és esetleg kiderül, hogy a kedvese még mindig szereti a másik nőt, mérlegelje a helyzetét, és döntsön legjobb tudása szerint._

 _Üdvözlettel: Kneazle_

 _– Kneazle?..._ _ **Kneazle**_ _! – kiáltott fel._

 _Az elmúlt hónapok apró, jelentéktelennek tartott információmorzsái gyorsan beúsztak a szeme elé, és kisvártatva összerakta a képet.  
Minden árulkodó jel a helyére került a kirakósban. Hermione zaklatottsága, amikor észrevette a magazinokat a bolt pultján. A háztartási praktikákkal foglalkozó könyv, a boríték, a név és mindaz, amit Ingridtől hallott… Mi más magyarázat lehetne arra, hogy nem mondta el neki, hogy új állást vállalt? A felesége tudta, hogy mennyire nincs jó véleménnyel erről a magazinnak kikiáltott pletykalapról, így hát nem is csoda, hogy nem akarta felvállalni előtte a dolgot. Mégis sértette a büszkeségét, hogy ennyire őszintétlen volt vele a nő._

 _De valahogy még mindig kételkedett, nevetségesnek tartotta már magát a feltételezést is, hogy a felesége egy magazinnak írogat. Az az intelligens boszorkány, akit ismert, sosem vállalt volna efféle munkát._

 _Perselus visszalapozott a magazinban, majd váratlanul az egyik oldalon szembe találta magát egy olyan történettel, amit Hermione kettőjükről írt. Piton pontosan emlékezett arra a bizonyos karácsonyi vacsorára, amin Weasley és Potter is részt vett, és ami meglehetősen kínosan alakult. Piton folyamatos csípős megjegyzései megfagyasztották a levegőt, és a karácsonyi hangulat hamvában halt el. Most pedig mindez ott állt előtte feketén-fehéren, persze nevek nélkül, de így sem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy minden róluk szólt._

 _– Perselus, Karácsony van! Embereled meg magad, mindjárt itt lesznek a vendégek! – pirított rá Hermione a dolgozószobája ajtajában állva.  
– Nem értem, miért hagyod figyelmen kívül a kérésem… – dohogott a férfi, és tüntetően tovább olvasta az újságját.  
– Milyen kérésed? – kérdezte a boszorkány türelmét veszítve.  
– Azt, amelyikben kifejtettem, hogy mennyire nem akarom ezt az egész vacsorát. Karácsony ide vagy oda, Potter és Weasley nem szívesen látott személyek a házamban! – csapott az asztalra a férfi.  
Hermione akkurátus mozdulattal megigazította a ruháját, és közben igyekezett lenyugtatni magát.  
– Először is ez a mi házunk, nem csak a tiéd. Másodszor pedig… – A mondandója további részét nem tudta kifejteni, mert megszólalt a csengő. Egy utolsó figyelmeztető pillantást küldött a férje felé, majd elvonult ajtót nyitni._

 _Pár perc sem telt bele, és az addig rendezett és csendes ház, egyszerre felbolydult méhkashoz kezdett hasonlítani. A Weasley család teljes létszámmal betolakodott a nappaliba, és Potter is velük volt. Piton legnagyobb bánatára még Lupin és a felesége is tiszteletét tette, így újabb hosszú órákon át próbálhatta meg hasztalanul elhárítani, a vérfarkas mindenfajta barátkozási kísérletét.  
A vacsora alatt, a bájitalmester az idegei lenyugtatása érdekében, sűrűn töltögette a poharát vörösborral. A beszélgetésekből igyekezett kivonni magát, hiába próbálkozott Hermione olyan elszántan, ám amikor Potter már sokadjára próbálta meg a pulyka töltelékének receptjét kiszedni Mrs. Weasleyből, nem tudott féket tenni a nyelvére._

 _– Már háromszor mondta magának, hogy családi titok. Tudja,_ _ **titok**_ _, az olyasmit az ember nem tárja ország-világ elé!  
– Perselus, nagyon szépen kérlek, ne kezdjétek el a vitát – szólt rá Hermione a férjére fojtott hangon.  
– Hagyd csak – szólalt meg Potter. – Úgysem fogja soha megérteni, miért tettem…  
Piton arca elvörösödött, és lassan megemelkedett a székből.  
– Valóban, nem tudom felfogni, hogy vetemedhetett olyan arcátlanságra, hogy kiteregette a magánéletem részleteit, olyanok előtt, akikre ez nem tartozott! Merlin bocsássa meg, hogy nem tudtam elfelejteni magának ezt a megaláztatást. De persze a feleségemet nem érdekli, én hogyan érzek, hiszen idecitálta magát a házamba, hogy meghozza a karácsonyi hangulatot!  
Hermione elkeseredetten próbálta csitítani a férjét, de minden szava lepergett a férfiról, aki ezután az asztal majdnem minden vendégéhez intézett valamilyen otromba megjegyzést, és ezzel vérig sértette az egész társaságot._

 _A vacsora katasztrofálisan alakult, és Mrs. Weasley azzal mondattal távozott, hogy jövőre, náluk ünnepelnek, ahova csak Hermionét várják szívesen._

 _Így végigolvasta az egész történetet pontosan kitűnt számára, hogy Hermione még mindig neheztel az egész miatt. Pedig hányszor kérte meg rá, hogy ne szervezzen közös vacsorát vele és a barátaival. De nem hallgatta meg. Egy kis hang a fejében azt súgta neki, hogy vegye észre a saját bűnösségét is, de most nem akart tisztán látni ezzel kapcsolatban, ahhoz túlságosan is haragudott a feleségére.  
Kétséget kizáróan megállapítást nyert. Hermione a Szombati Boszorkánynak dolgozik, és erről egyetlen szót sem szólt neki, a __**férjének**_ _!_

 _Miután átolvasta az összes többi magazint, ami ott hevert a pulton, rá kellett jönnie, hogy a felesége egy egész rakás magánéleti dolgot mesélt el az olvasóknak. A düh régi ismerősként üdvözölte Perselust, és a sértett büszkeséggel karöltve már azon munkálkodott, miként fogja ezt megtorolni. Eldöntötte, kész tények elé állítja a feleségét, és számon kéri rajta az elmúlt hónapok történéseit.  
Ám amikor este megfordította a táblát a boltja ajtaján, és felhelyezte a riasztó meg a záró varázslatokat, a dühe már messze szállt. Azon töprengett, miféle mardekáros lenne, ha csak úgy Hippogriff módjára rárontana Hermionéra. Sokkal inkább tetszett neki az ötlet, hogy egy kicsit megleckéztesse a nőt. Be kellet vallania, hogy nem kis elismerés illeti a feleségét, hiszen sikeresen az orránál fogva vezette, pedig annak idején híresen precíz kém volt. Soha senki nem tudott neki hazudni, ám ő bárkit lóvá tett, még magát Voldemortot is. Úgy látszik, az idő múlásával elkényelmesedett._


	4. Chapter 4

7\. Fejezet

Hermione rápillantott az asztalon álló órára. Már csak pár perce volt, míg a férje hazaérkezik, ezért gyorsan összeszedte a holmiját, és a szokott rejtekhelyre dugta. Bár eldöntötte, ez volt az utolsó alkalom, hogy titkolózott ezzel kapcsolatban, most mégis gondosan ráhelyezte a talárt a dobozaira.  
Ma lesz a napja, hogy szépen mindent bevall Perselusnak, nem halogathatja tovább. Már magától a tudattól, hogy megszabadulhat végre lelkiismeret-furdalása terhétől, felszabadult lett, és boldog, mintha csak valaki előrébb hozta volna a karácsonyt.  
A vacsorát órákkal ezelőtt elhozta az egyik közeli étteremből, és kiporciózta a tányérokra, majd melegítő bűbájt szórt rá. A férje kedvencét kérte, szerette volna, ha jó hangulatba kerül a férfi.  
Hermionénak ma jó kedve volt, csupa egyszerű problémával fordultak hozzá a héten, semmi komoly dráma, semmi levegőben lógó válás. Hacsak nem a sajátja, bár elképzelhetetlennek tartotta, hogy Perselus ilyen lépésre szánná magát, még annak fényében is túlzásnak hatott, hogy minden bizonnyal megrendülten fogja hallgatni a beszámolóját az elmúlt hónapok eseményeiről. Tartott a vitától, mert bár rendszerint fel tudta venni a kesztyűt, most nem lenne fair hadakoznia. Kétségtelen, hogy hazudott, és ezt Perselus ki nem állhatja.

Mire Piton megérkezett, ő már átöltözött, és az étkezőben töltötte poharakba a férje kedvenc évjáratú vörösborát.  
Amikor meghallotta a bejárati ajtó csukódását, egy pillanatra összerezzent, majd figyelmeztette magát, hogy itt az ideje bátorságot merítenie. Eltökélten kihúzta magát, majd megindult a konyhából az előtérbe.  
– Merlin hozott itthon, drágám! – lépett oda a férfihoz, aki az előszobában akasztotta fel a kabátját a fogasra.  
A bájitalmester kifürkészhetetlen pillantással mérte végig a feleségét, alaposan elidőzve a nő ruháján. Visszafogottan volt elegáns, nagyon csinosan festett benne. De nem hagyta, hogy Hermione kerekded idomai eltérítsék a céljától.

– Igazán kitettél magadért. Talán különleges az alkalom? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
– Nem, csak egy szokásos vacsora… – legyintett Hermione, és próbált természetes maradni.  
– Csak egy szokásos vacsora… – ismételte meg vontatottan a férfi.  
– Mi más volna? – kérdezte a nő összevont szemöldökkel.  
Piton érezte, hogy forró talajra tévedt, és még nem akarta kijátszani a kártyáit.  
– Milyen napod volt? – hajolt oda a nőhöz, és lágyan megcsókolta.  
– Jó volt. Na, és a tiéd?  
– Tanulságos… – közölte a férfi sejtelmes hangon, majd az étkező felé vette az irányt.  
Hermione gyorsan visszament a konyhába a poharakért, majd csatlakozott a férjéhez az étkezőben.  
Piton előzékenyen kihúzta a széket a nőnek, majd ő is helyet foglalt az asztal másik végén.  
– Lazac?  
– A kedvenced – mosolygott a nő.  
– Látom, a kedvemben szeretnél járni. – Hermione nem tudta miért, de a férje hangjában valami olyan furcsa volt. Igyekezett nem többet belegondolni a dologba, mint amekkora jelentősége volt. Nem ez volt az első eset, hogy a férje furcsa hangulatban érkezett haza. 

PP*HG

Evés közben teljesen hétköznapi témákról fecsegett, és látványosan kereste a kedvét a férfinak. Igyekezett előmelegíteni a talajt a nagy színvallásnak, bár végig volt egy különös érzése, akárhányszor rápillantott Perselusra, igyekezett legyűrni magában az aggodalmát.

Piton már akkor sejtette, hogy mire megy ki a játék, mikor meglátta a feleségét, a gondosan kiválasztott ruhában, feltűzött hajjal.  
Még mulattatta is, hogy Hermione pont ma este szeretné bevallani neki a kis titkát. Nem is értette, hogy bírta ki ennyi ideig a boszorkány a titkolózás, hiszen alapvető jellemvonásai közé tartozott, hogy elismertesse minden érdemét. A magazinban megjelentettek egy-két rajongó levelet is, ezért úgy tűnt, a nő viszonylag nagy népszerűségre tett szert az elmúlt időszakban. Ha Perselus már a kezdetektől fogva tudatában van, hogy a felesége jelenleg a lapnak dolgozik, akkor minden bizonnyal lelkesen támogatta volna, és dicsérte volna a munkáját, bár a magánéletük kiteregetését szigorúan ellenezte. De miután Hermione nem volt rest lóvá tenni az elmúlt hónapokban, a férfiből előbújt a rosszabbik énje, és nem is akarta visszafogni magát. Bármennyire is úgy festett a dolog, hogy Hermione fel akarja fedni a titkát, Perselust már semmi sem tudta eltéríteni abbéli szándékától, hogy megleckéztesse a boszorkányt.

A desszertnél jártak, amikor Granger elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy belefogjon a magyarázatba, miért lépett ki a levéltári állásából, hogyan került a Szombati Boszorkány magazinhoz, és hogy minderről eddig miért nem tájékoztatta Perselust. Már jó előre végiggondolt mindent, hogy milyen logikus érveket sorakoztat majd fel, kisebb mentségek beiktatásával, és mindezt egy őszinte, bűnbánó, szemlesütős beszédbe csomagolta volna.  
De éppen abban a pillanatban, amikor megszólalt volna, Perselus szintén mondott valamit.  
Hermione előzékenyen intett a férje felé, ő maga pedig addig is elmélkedhetett még azon, mit kéne majd mondania. De azt még álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy a vallomása halogatását ennyire meg fogja bánni.

– Ma érdekes dolog történt…  
– Oh, igazán, micsoda? – kérdezte a lány érdeklődést mímelve, miközben igyekezett meggyőzni magát róla, hogy pár percnyi mindennapos csevegéstől még nem fog inába szállni a bátorsága.  
– Említettem neked, hogy a vevők folyamatosan hátrahagyják a holmijukat.  
– Igen, a múltkor mondtad, mikor nálad jártam.  
– Ma is ott felejtett valaki egy magazint. Sosem gondoltam, hogy ez valaha is elő fog fordulni, és azonnal letagadom, ha ezt bárkinek is elmeséled! – figyelmeztette a nőt játékos hangon. – Mert bizony férfi létemre beleolvastam.  
Hermione homlokráncolva nézett a férjére. _Mi olyan különös abban, hogy beleolvasott egy magazinba?_ – töprengett magában. _Nem ő az első férfi a földön._  
Perselus úgy érezte magát, mint egy a magas fűben lapuló tigris, aki csak arra vár, hogy áldozata mikor lesz elég figyelmetlen ahhoz, hogy lecsaphasson rá.  
– Volt benne valami érdekes? – kérdezte Hermione.  
– De még mennyire…– Perselus ördögi vigyort villantott feleségére, akinek ettől különös, és kissé kellemetlen érzése támadt. – A tanácsadó rovat!  
Granger majdnem félrenyelte a bort. Piton csak erre a pillanatra várt… Támadhatott!  
– Drágám, mit is mondtál, melyik újságról beszélsz? – tudakolta a nő, az asztalon heverő szalvéta után kapva.  
– Eddig nem említettem, ha jól rémlik – húzta az időt a férfi, kiélvezve minden egyes másodpercet. – A Szombati Boszorkány aktuális számát lapoztam fel.  
Granger arcára ráfagyott a mosoly. _Tudja!_ – gondolta magában teljes pánikban. De mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Perselus folytatta a beszámolóját.  
– Először azt hittem, valami érdekesség lesz benne, de a végére már betegre nevettem magam a tanácsadó rovaton.  
Hermione teljesen megsemmisülve hallgatta a férjét, és úgy vélte talán mégsem jött rá a titkára. Tisztában volt vele, hogy nem kéne ezt a témát tovább forszíroznia, de nem tudta annyiban hagyni a dolgot.  
– Talán mulatságosnak találtad az olvasók leveleit? – kérdezte a nő némi éllel a hangjában.  
– Oh igen, hát még a rájuk adott válaszokat. Ha engem kérdezel, az a boszorkány, aki a rovatot szerkeszti, vélhetően egy liba.  
Hermione kezéből kihullott a szalvéta, amivel a szája szélét törölgette, és az arcán megjelent két pipacspiros színű folt.  
– Kifejtenéd ezt bővebben is? – követelte Perselustól, és bár igyekezett némi higgadtságot magára erőltetni, érezte, hogy nem járt sikerrel.  
Piton egyre jobban élvezte a dolgok alakulását. Bár tudta, hogy ritka gonosz dolog, amit művel, úgy érezte igenis jár neki, a megtorlók kárörömével járó pillanatnyi, bűnös boldogság.  
– Olyan intelligensnek tűnő válaszokat ad az olvasói levelekre, amik valójában csak szimplán mellébeszélések. Egyetlen értékelhető tanácsot sem véltem felfedezni a mondandójában. Ráadásul egy cseppet sem ismeri a férfiak lelkivilágát.  
– Hát ebben én is kezdek egyre biztosabb lenni –morogta a boszorkány az orra alatt, ökölbe szorult kézzel.  
– Úgyszólván sötétben tapogatózik az illető.  
– Neked komolyan ez a véleményed? – csattant fel Hermione.  
– Te is így fogsz vélekedni, ha beleolvasol abba a pletykalapba, bár tudom, hogy te magadat annál többre tartod, minthogy ilyen haszontalan dolgokat olvasgass. Az enciklopédiák a te világod…  
Perselus még egy jó bő fél órán keresztül folyatta a tanácsadó rovat szerkesztőjének kritizálását. A levelekre adott válaszok minden szavát kiforgatta, és azzal viccelődött, hogy biztosan egy kilenc macskát dédelgető vénlány írta azokat. Hermione egyrészt elámult azon, hogy a férje bememorizálta az legtöbb levelet, másrészt viszont egyre értéktelenebbnek kezdte érezni saját magát.  
A bájitalmester szerint a nők általánosan túlbecsülik a férfiak érzékenységét, és abban a tévhitben élnek, hogy valóban mélyen bele tudnak látni a feleségeik gondolataiba. Nevetségesnek találta, hogy olyan valaki osztogat tanácsokat másoknak, akinek vélhetően semmi tapasztalata sincs kapcsolatok terén.  
Végül Hermione nem bírta tovább hallgatni a férjét, és fáradságra hivatkozva kimentette magát, és betrappolt a hálószobájukba.

Rettentően elkeseredett, ahogy újra és újra felcsendült a fülében Perselus gúnyos nevetése, miközben az **Ő** munkáját pocskondiázta. Ezek után Hermionénak már egyáltalán nem volt kedve elmondani, hogy azok a használhatatlan tanácsok tőle származnak. Színvallás ide vagy oda, úgy döntött ez a titok a sírba fog vele szállni, és azon is komolyan elgondolkozott, hogy felmond. 

PP*HG

Piton vacsora után a dolgozószobába vonult, nem akarta a feleségét zavarni a hálóban, mert látta rajta, amikor távozott az asztaltól, hogy mennyire feldúlt. Visszagondolva mindarra, amit kiejtett a száján rájött, hogy túl messzire ment. Tudta, hogy az lenne a helyes, ha most Hermione után menne és megvigasztalná, de akkor be kellett volna ismernie, hogy szándékosan leckéztette meg ma este, és tisztában volt vele, hogy abból bizony óriási vita kerekedett volna.  
Érzett némi lelkiismeret-furdalást, amiért készakarva megbántotta a feleségét, de azzal nyugtatgatta magát, hogy valójában egyetlen szavát sem gondolta komolyan.

Ám ezt a hálószobában pityergő Hermione nem tudta. Bár csak néhány szobányi fal választotta el őket egymástól, a nő mégsem érezte ennyire távolinak a férjét. Szíve szerint odament volna hozzá, hogy igenis kiálljon magáért, és megvédjen minden általa leírt sort, amit a magazin leközölt. De Perselus olyan lehetetlenül viselkedett vacsora alatt, és tisztán látszott rajta, sosem tudná meggyőzni. Ráadásul még abból is vita lenne, hogy eddig erről egy szót sem szólt. Márpedig nem így és ilyen körülmények között akarta beavatni a férfit a dologba. 

PP*HG

A bájitalmester kitöltött magának két ujjnyi konyakot, majd kihúzta az íróasztala felső fiókját, és kivett belőle egy bőrkötéses fényképalbumot.  
Az elmúlt öt és fél év mondhatni minden jelentősebb, boldog pillanatáról készült fotó benne lapult az albumban. Perselus felnyitotta és lapozgatni kezdte, majd az egyik kedvenc képénél megállapodott a keze, kihúzta az átlátszó selyempapír alól, és jobban szemügyre vette.

A nászútjukon készült képen Hermione odahajtotta a fejét a férfi vállára, és olyan szeretet sugárzott a pillantásától, hogy Perselus kissé el is érzékenyült, ahogy a fotót nézte.  
Aznap mikor megkérte a lány kezét, elvitte egy olasz nyelvű művészfilmre. Emlékezett rá, hogy mielőtt elkezdték volna vetíteni a filmet, a vásznon nagy betűkkel megjelent: _Silencio!_ , amivel felhívták mindenki figyelmét, hogy ne zavarjon másokat a beszélgetéssel.  
Ebben a pillanatban a kivilágított vászonról visszaverődő fény beragyogta a lány arcát, aki így tündöklő angyal benyomását keltette. A boszorkányon már látszott a kíváncsisággal vegyes izgatottság. Piton alig tudta visszafogni magát, hogy bele ne túrjon Hermione fénylő, dús hajtincseibe. A film alatt lopva rápillantott a mellette ülő kedvesére, és szinte elveszett a mosolyában. Hermionét teljesen elbűvölte a fekete-fehér film hangulata és látványvilága, nem is vette észre, hogy Piton időről-időre felé fordul, és elmélyülten tanulmányozza a vonásait.  
Perselus akkor eldöntötte, hogy Olaszországba viszi a lányt nászútra, amennyiben igenlő választ ad lánykérésre.

Élete egyik legszebb hetét töltötte a toscanai lombos fák alatt egy kockás pléden heverészve, aminek sarkában vörösborral és finom sajttal megrakott kosár pihent, és az ő ölelő karjai között a szerelme feküdt.  
 _Vajon Hermione még mindig olyan boldog, mint azokon a napokon?_ – futott át a gondolat a férfi fejében. 

PP*HG

A boszorkány reggel elcsigázottan bújt ki a takaró alól, és szomorú pillantást vetett a férje üres helyére. Perselus mindig jóval korábban kelt, és reggelit készített kettőjüknek. Az ilyen apró figyelmességek tették még szerethetőbbé a férfit, aki bár időnként kissé zárkózott volt, azért mindig biztosította róla a feleségét, hogy továbbra is odavan érte.

Míg Hermione a pirítósát vajazta, egész végig azon morfondírozott, hogy mitévő legyen. Lopva az újságot olvasó férfi felé pillantott, de nem jött meg a remélt válasz. A tegnapi vacsora emléke még mindig felzaklatta. Egyáltalán nem úgy alakult az este, mint tervezte, és miután megtudta, hogy Pitonnak mi a véleménye a munkájáról, úgy gondolta, talán jobb lenne, ha soha sem mondaná el neki az igazat.  
A boszorkány, továbbra is abban a hitben élt, hogy a férje nem tudja, hogy Ő a Szombati Boszorkány tanácsadó rovatának ő a szerkesztője, de Hermione így legalább – habár kéretlenül is, de – megtudta az őszinte véleményét.  
A férfinak feltűnt a felesége szótlansága, és elgondolkozó, szomorú arckifejezése is. Úgy döntött nem gyötri tovább, és tiszta vizet fog önteni a pohárba, még a mai napon.

Hermione öltözködés közben már előre korholta magát, amiért szégyenszemre megint ott fog ácsingózni a parkban, és arra vár, hogy Perselus elmenjen otthonról. Merlin volt a megmondhatója, mennyire nehezére esett szívélyesnek tűnni azok után, amiket Perselus róla és a munkájáról mondott, de nem mutathatta ki megbántottságát.  
Gyorsan elköszönt a férjétől – ezúttal csak biccentett felé a csók elmaradt –, majd kilépett a hűvös reggeli levegőre. Feltette a jelzőbűbájt az ajtóra, és azon morfondírozott, vajon még hányszor fog ugyanígy tenni.

Egy bő fél órával később, mikor fázósan toporogva a fogasra akasztotta a kabátját, rájött, hogy ma egyáltalán nincs kedve dolgozni. Bement a konyhába, hogy főzzön magának egy bögre teát, és a kannának döntve egy félbe hajtott pergamenlapot talált.

Perselus elegáns, hosszúkás kézírásával csak ennyi állt az üzenetben: _Vacsoránál mindent megbeszélünk, kis Kneazle…_

Granger a másodperc törtrésze alatt megvilágosodott, és gondolatban a homlokára csapott. Perselus rájött! Az aggodalom, és kétségbeesés hullámai között próbálta elemezni az üzenetet, hogy Perselus vajon dühösen vetette-e ezt az egy sort a papírra vagy sem.  
Mikor azonban eltelt némi idő, és a nappaliban fel-alá járkálva próbálta összerakni a fejében a megfelelő magyarázatot, amit majd szolgáltatni tud a neki feltett kérdésekre, egyre inkább ingerültebb lett. Végtére is miért kéne neki bármit is megmagyaráznia? Hiszen felnőtt nő, akkor mond fel a munkahelyén, amikor csak jónak látja, és erről nem kell kikérnie senki véleményét sem.  
Nem szenvedtek hiányt anyagi javakban, és különben is mostanában többször szóba került közöttük a gyerekvállalás kérdése is, és így, ha áldott állapotba került volna, mindenképpen hosszabb szabadságolásra ment volna. Ez a mostani munka nem terhelte le túlságosan, bármikor folytatni tudta volna, ám a levéltár állandó ottlétet követelt volna, ahogy a bájitalbolti eladói pozíció is. Egy jó óra elteltével sikerült teljesen meggyőznie magát a saját igazáról.  
Végül úgy döntött, hogy nem halogatja ezt a kellemetlen beszélgetést estig, hanem most rögtön elébe megy a dolognak.  
Csakhogy útközben ahelyett, hogy belátta volna, mindketten ostobán viselkedtek, egyre csak azon bosszankodott, hogy a férje milyen gonosz módon átverte. Egyre jobban belelovalta magát a dologba, és mire megérkezett az Abszol útra, az indulata már kezdte teljesen magával ragadni. 

PP*HG

Perselus a pultra támaszkodva, néhány bájitalrecept tanulmányozása közben várta, hogy Hermione megérkezzen végre. Ismerte a feleségét, mint a rossz sarlót – attól eltekintve, hogy ezt a mostani helyzetet nem ismerte fel idejében–, tudta, hogy nem fogja kibírni, hogy estig várjon. Abban is biztos volt, hogy Hermione rettentően fel van paprikázva. Mostanra már rájöhetett, hogy tegnap este szándékosan volt vele olyan otromba.  
Merlin volt a megmondhatója mennyire szerette volna, ha Hermione türelemmel kivárja, míg ő hazaérkezik, mert olyan szívesen megúszta volna, hogy a felesége jelenetet rendezzen a boltban.

De ahogy számított is rá, Granger hamarost megjelent a bolt előtt, majd mikor betette maga mögött az ajtót, és a lehető legszemrehányóbb pillantással közeledett felé, a férfi egy másodperc erejéig elbizonytalanodott, majd ezután felvértezte magát a kirobbanni készülő vitára.

– Jó reggelt, napsugaram, mi szél hozott erre? – tudakolta gúnyosan lepillantva a nőre.  
– Hagyd most ezt, Perselus! – szólt rá a nő erélyesen. –Beszélni akartál velem, hát most itt vagyok.  
– Türelmetlenséged nem ismer határokat. Teljesen egyértelműen leírtam, hogy majd este megbeszélünk mindent. Dolgoznom kell!  
Hermione körbefordult a teljesen üres boltban, majd szemöldökét felvonva újra a férjére nézett.  
Piton segélykérőn oldalvást pillantott az utcára, abban reménykedve, hogy mindjárt belép egy kuncsaft, de a szerencse ezúttal elpártolt tőle. Nem szívesen siettette ezt a kellemetlen beszélgetést, mert sejtése szerint a végén Hermione a fejére fogja olvasni, hogy ő is ludas a dologban, ahogy mindig… Az összes vitájuk befejezéseként varázslatos módon kiderült, hogy Piton mindenben ugyanakkora mértékben hibás, mint a felesége. Az ilyen felismerésekről pedig jobb szeretett az otthonában – ahol a járókelők nem lehettek szem és fültanúi a kínos házastársi jelenet kibontakozásának–, tele hassal, egy jó vacsora után, egy pohár finom borral a kezében értesülni.  
– Mi lesz, drágám, tényleg azt szeretnéd, hogy ítéletnapig itt ácsorogjak a képedbe bámulva? – kérdezte csípős hangnemben. – Megteszem, ha kell!  
A bájitalmester magában dohogva, a pálcája egyetlen intésére megfordult a tábla az ajtóban, így mindenki tudtára adja, az üzlet zárva van. Ahogy ránézett Hermionéra, aki még mindig csípőre tett kézzel várakozott, szívesen megemlítette volna, hogy jelen pillanatban teljesen úgy fest, mint a gyerekeit lekorholó Molly Weasley, de ez az összehasonlítás talán mégsem volt időszerű, mert csak olajat öntött volna vele a tűzre.  
– Boldog vagy, egyetlenem? – tudakolta a férfi hasonlóan gúnyosan, mint az előbb Hermione.  
– Mióta tudod? Már tegnap este is tudtad, igazam van? – kérdezte Hermione olyan hangsúllyal, amiről a férfi tudta, bármit is fog mondani a válasz nem fog tetszeni a feleségének.  
– Ugye igazam?  
Piton elgondolkozva oldalra billentette a fejét.  
– Igen, így volt, bár csak tegnap szereztem tudomást a dologról.  
Hermione élesen beszívta a levegőt, és elkerekedett szemekkel bámult a férfira.  
– És volt képed sértegetni? – fakadt ki.  
– Neked pedig volt merszed hazudozni! – emlékeztette a férfi. – Egészen mostanáig a bolondját járattad velem, elhitetted, hogy még mindig a Levéltárban dolgozol, minden este beszámoltál a napodról, holott otthon üldögéltél a nappalinkban! – Egy kis leckéztetés nem árt meg senkinek sem – fonta össze a mellkasán a karját.

– Micsoda? Én aztán semmivel sem szolgáltam rá! – húzta fel durcásan az orrát a nő, holott pontosan az előbb hallotta a férfi vádjait, és sajnálatára mind igaz is volt.  
Piton régi jól ismert, diákokat megfélemlítő pillantással sújtotta a feleségét.  
– Hermione, ne húzzuk azzal az időt, hogy a vélt vagy valós ártatlanságodról tartasz nekem beszédet! Az előbb már elmondtam, mi is a kis problémánk veleje.  
– De ez még nem jogosított fel téged arra, hogy ennyire megbánts!  
– Azért voltam olyan goromba tegnap este, mert…  
– Belegázoltam a büszkeségedbe – fejezte be helyette a mondatot Granger sietve. – Erről van szó, nem igaz? Oh, Merlin mentsen meg minket a férfiak egójának erejétől!  
A bájitalmester tagadhatatlanul megbántva érezte magát, és igen úgy vélte, a büszkeségén is lyukat fúrt a tény, hogy a felesége rútul kiteregette a magánéletük egyes részleteit. Mikor hosszasan, gúnyos megjegyzésekkel tarkítva, kifejtette a nézetét erről, Hermione arcából kifutott a vér.  
Valóban bele sem gondolt, hogy esetleg közös ismerőseik is járathatják a lapot, példának okáért Ginny Potter, aki a leírásokból könnyedén rájöhetett, kikről szólnak a történetek, hiszen nem egy eseményen ő is részt vett. Bár miután soha egyetlen megdöbbenésről számot adó levelet sem kapott vörös hajú barátnőjétől, úgy tűnt, Ginny szerencsére nem járatja a lapot.  
Perselus azt is nehezményezte, hogy a felesége nem bízott meg benne eléggé ahhoz, hogy elmondja neki, hogy felmondott, és másik munkát vállalt. Mintha a boszorkánynak bármikor is attól kellett volna tartania, hogy a férjeként tajtékozni fog dühében, hogy képtelen lenne megérteni az álláspontját, és nem támogatná teljes vállszélességgel a döntését.  
– Nem arról van szó, hogy nem bíztam benned, csak tartottam tőle, hogy nevetségesnek találnád az indokaimat, amiért elszegődtem a Szombati Boszorkányhoz. – Hermione beszámolt a férfinak a keresztrejtvényes hirdetésről, és hogy hogyan jutott el végül odáig, hogy a tanácsadó rovatot szerkessze. Ő maga is elképzelhetetlennek tartotta az egész szituációt, annyira nem vallott rá, hogy ilyen lépéseket tegyen.  
Minél többet beszélt a munkájáról, Perselus annál biztosabb volt benne, hogy Hermione tényleg élvezi, amit csinál. Bár kissé komolytalannak vélte ezt az egész tanácsadás dolgot, soha sem akarta volna elvenni a felesége örömét. Már legalább két éve tétlenül nézte, hogy a szerelme mennyire boldogtalan volt a levéltári munkája miatt.

Amikor a felesége ahhoz a ponthoz ért, ahol bevallotta neki, hogy az egyik indoka a titkolózásra az volt, hogy nem akarta megbántani a szeretett férfit azzal, hogy inkább egy női magazinnak dolgozik, mintsem hogy a boltban segítene, Piton belátta, hogy talán egy kissé önző volt. Természetesen abban nem értett egyet, hogy ki akarta volna használni Hermionét, még akkor sem, amikor a nő emiatt méltatlankodott.  
– Szerinted nem akartál kihasználni? Persze a szó nemesebbik értelmében – mondta Hermione némileg megenyhülve, hiszen nem az volt a célja, hogy óriási vitát generáljon. Bár az is igaz, hogy a nehezén már túlestek.  
– Abba nyilván bele sem gondoltál, hogy esetleg azért akartalak a boltban tudni, hogy több időt tölthessek veled. – Piton némileg elégedetten konstatálta, hogy sikerült kifognia a szelet a nő vitorlájából, mert Hermione eddigi mondandójában nem kevés igazság volt. De ő aztán nem fogja elismerni, hogy a történetekben valamennyire ő is hibás lehet. Legalábbis nem ilyen nyíltan.

Az üzlet megnyitása óta sokat foglalkozott azzal, hogy felfuttassa a vállalkozását, és azt akarta, hogy ebben a felesége is részt vegyen, de soha bele sem gondolt, hogy a boszorkány esetleg ezt nem szeretné. Bár Granger mindig is támogatta, korántsem volt annyira érdeklődő és lelkes a bájitalfőzetek iránt, mint a sötét hajú férfi. Bár azt el kellett ismernie, hogy rengeteget segített neki a kezdetekben, és végső soron mégsem várhatta el a feleségétől, hogy a saját álmait félredobva olyasmit tegyen, ami csak egyiküket teszi boldoggá.

– Nem akartalak megbántani, és titkolózni sem volt jó érzés… – ismerte be a boszorkány.  
– Na, látod, ezt elhiszem! A kínok-kínját állhattad ki, amikor valamiről nem számolhattál be nekem, pedig biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon is el szeretted volna mondani ezt az egészet, főleg, amikor már sikereket értél el. – Hermione meglepődve pislogott, fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a férje ennyire jól ismeri.  
– Tényleg nagyon haragszol rám? – tudakolta a nő a szája szélét beharapva.  
Ez olyan automatikus mozdulat volt Hermionétól, amit Piton már vagy ezerszer látott, és ami mindig mosolyt csalt az arcára.  
– Butaságot műveltem, és eljátszottam a bizalmad, de nem tudtam mitévő legyek, még sosem voltam ilyen helyzetben.  
– Tegnap nagyon dühös voltam és csalódott – ismerte be. – Valószínűleg ezért vetettem el a sulykot annyira, amikor kritizáltam a munkádat, holott tudtam, hogy meg foglak bántani. Bevallom, nem volt szép tőlem.  
– Tényleg olyan borzasztónak találod, amiket írtam?  
– Nem gondoltam komolyan, amiket tegnap este mondtam – felelte megenyhülve a férfi, és maga mellé intette a nőt, aki megkerülve a pultot most egészen közel állt hozzá. – Bár az első néhány hétben kritikán aluli válaszokat produkáltál.  
Hermione elpirult.  
– Tudom, de mostanra egészen belejöttem!  
– Vettem észre… Tényleg ez az, amit csinálni szeretnél? – húzta össze a szemét a férfi.  
Granger lassan megvonta a vállát.  
– Nem tudom, jelenleg boldoggá tesz, de fogalmam sincs később is szeretni fogom-e.  
Piton finoman megérintette a felesége vállát, majd az ölelésébe vonta. Hermione jólesően odabújt a férfi mellkasához.  
– Nem fogsz a boltban segíteni, igaz? – kérdezte a bájitalmester, mikor a nő újra a szemébe nézett.  
– Sajnálom, Perselus, nem akarlak cserbenhagyni, de már van munkám… A könyveléseddel viszont továbbra is szívesen foglalkozom.  
– Rendben van – bólintott a bájitalmester.  
– Megértesz engem? – kérdezte aggodalmas hangon a nő.  
Piton elmosolyodott és bólintott.  
– Soha többé ne titkolózz előttem! – feddte meg a feleségét. – Ami pedig a kis anekdotáidat illeti, nem szeretném, ha a későbbiekben is egy pletykamagazin hasábjain kellene viszontlátnom a saját életem! – jelentette ki komoly hangon.  
– Igazad van, nem voltam fair veled, de innentől körültekintőbb leszek. – fogadkozott.  
– Főként, az a borzasztó, hogy rettentően egyoldalúan írod meg az egészet.  
– Ez egyáltalán nem igaz – háborodott fel a nő.  
Piton hangosan beszívta a levegőt, majd lágyabban fújta ki.  
– Nem számít, megígérted, hogy nem írsz rólunk többé, és maradjunk is ennyiben, nem szeretném elölről kezdeni a vitát.  
– Én sem, veled nehéz dolgom van, mindig túlságosan jól érvelsz – mosolyodott el Hermione. – Szeretlek, Perselus!  
– Ahogyan én is szeretlek téged – odahajolt, és szeretetteljesen megcsókolta a feleségét. 

_Epilógus_

Hogy Hermione végzete az volt-e, hogy azon a bizonyos napon megjelenjen a hirdetés a Szombati Boszorkányban, nem volt kétséges. Ha drámaian akart tekinteni az elmúlt időszakra, a magazin az életét mentette meg.  
Perselus pár hónappal azután, hogy végre hajlandó volt feladni egy apróhirdetést, már fel is vett maga mellé egy tanoncot. Persze minden este azért morgott, hogy egy szép napon majd kereshet valaki mást, amikor az illető már eléggé kitanulta tőle a szakmát, és odébb állt. De Hermione csak mosolygott a férje zsörtölődésén. Tudta, hogy leginkább az Perselus baja, hogy kezdi megkedvelni a tanoncot, és sajnált volna megválni tőle.

A boszorkány napjai szorgos munkával teltek. Még mindig vezette a tanácsadó rovatot a magazinnál, de belekezdett a saját könyvébe is, amiben házassági kérdésekben felmerülő problémákra próbált választ adni. Az első fejezet címének ezt az örök érvényű idézetet választotta, és remélte, sokan elgondolkoznak majd rajta: _A szerelem jobban elviseli a távolságot és a halált, mint a kételkedést és az árulást_.

Boldog volt, hogy a házassága végül nem sínylette meg az ő ostobaságát, bár ez jelentős részben múlt azon, hogy Perselus gyorsan szemet hunyt a dolog felett. Ellenben a férfi előszeretettel ugratta a nőt a titkolózása miatti kellemetlenségekkel, amikről Granger jó feleség révén idővel beszámolt neki. Így akárhányszor elmentek ama bizonyos park mellett, ahol ázva-fázva várakozott reggelente, a férje humoros megjegyzéseket tett.  
Hermione annak rendje-módja szerint néha megsértődött, de aztán egy fél óra elteltével gondolatban vállat vont, és csak örült annak, hogy a történtek után visszaállt a béke Piton és közte, és ha lehet még közelebb kerültek egymáshoz. Olyannyira, hogy ez az egész ügy már vicc tárgyát képezte náluk. Hermione nem tökéletes férjet akart, hanem egy olyan embert, aki szereti őt, és elfogadja, hogy ő sem kifogástalan feleség.

Azt álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy Perselus rendszeres olvasója lett a Szombati Boszorkánynak, és a tanácsadó rovatból sok dolgot tanult.  
Igyekezett nem elkövetni azokat a hibákat, amikről a lapnak levelet küldő boszorkányok panaszkodtak. Bár időnként úgy érezte a nőknek különleges érzékük van ahhoz, hogy a férjük által elfelejtett évforduló esetét, olyan drámaisággal írják le, akár egy Shakespeare színdarabot.

A bájitalmester nem egyszer került kínos helyzetbe, amikor mélyen belemerülvén a lap tanulmányozásába – amit maga elé emelve tartott–, fel sem tűnt neki, hogy Robert a tanonca már egy ideje ott állt vele szemben és őt szólogatta. Ezen esetekkor, mindig olyan gyorsan összecsukta a magazint, mintha megégette volna a kezét, és bár arca kifejezéstelen maradt, belül fortyogott a szégyentől, hogy rajtakapták. Időnként, elgondolkozott rajta, hogy kibővíti Robert szerződésében a titoktartási egyezményt, néhány külön gondolattal…

A Szombati Boszorkány talán kevésbé ismert arról, hogy politikai kérdéseket boncolgatna, vagy pénzügyi válság kérdéseivel foglalkozna. Nőkről szól nőknek, de Piton kezdte azt hinni, hogy terápiás célból néha nem ártana fellapoznia egy két férfinak sem, akkor talán választ kapnának egy-két kérdésre a feleségükkel kapcsolatban

Így végül, kacifántos módon ugyan, de mindketten profitáltak a Szombati Boszorkány tanácsadói rovatából, de erről az egészről egymáson kívül, senkinek sem beszéltek továbbra sem… 

*Vége*


End file.
